Verhaltensauffällig
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Anarchismus, Terrorismus, Revolution. Das alles hat es schon in der Vergangenheit gegeben. Auch England erlebt in den Jahren 2037 und 2038 eine Serie von Anschlägen, für die der Maskierte V verantwortlich gemacht wird. Doch woher kommt dieser Mann ohne Identität eigentlich? (Diese Vorgeschichte wird aus den Ereignissen des Films entwickelt und vernachlässigt die Comic-Vorlage.)
1. September 2015

„Stellst du bitte diese scheußliche Musik etwas leiser? Da haben wir schon mal drüber gesprochen", rief Betty gerade von unten.

Er seufzte und drehte die Anlage etwas leiser. Warum nur hatte sie nichts für Tschaikowski übrig? Er würde niemals verstehen können, wie jemand diese hohe Kunst tatsächlich als 'scheußlich' bezeichnen konnte... Aber sie hatte es wirklich schon häufiger erwähnt und da wollte er sie nicht verärgern.

Jetzt hatte er den Gedankengang vergessen, der ihm gerade noch im Kopf herumgeschwirrt war. Vielleicht würde er sich später daran erinnern.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich mit seinem Stuhl um und sah sich in seinem kleinen Zimmer um. Er musste dringend aufräumen, das war unausweichlich. Seine ganzen Bücher bildeten schon Gänge und er hatte nur wenige Stellen im Zimmer, die nicht zugestellt waren.

Das war zum einen direkt vor seinem Kleiderschrank, eine Stelle vor seinem Bett und eben sein Schreibtisch.

Betty wurde immer wütend, wenn sie hereinkam und das Chaos sah, doch war er nicht bereit es als 'Chaos' zu akzeptieren und seine Denk-Zone zu verunstalten. Es gehörte dazu und war notwendig für sein Wohlbefinden. Auch das konnte er nicht verstehen. Wie konnte Ordnung oder Unordnung in irgendeiner Weise das Denkvermögen eines Menschen beeinflussen?

Betty behauptete immer, dass sie sich schon nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, nur weil sie wusste, dass es in seinem Zimmer aussah wie es eben aussah.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er gerade den Stapel Bücher zu seiner linken. Ganz oben lag ein Geschichtsbuch. Das war immer sein liebstes Buch gewesen. Die Geschichte anderer Länder und Völker war so viel interessanter als die von England. Aber vermutlich dachte jeder Mensch so über sein eigenes Land. Bis auf die Deutschen, die konnten definitiv nicht behaupten, dass ihre Geschichte langweilig wäre. Und das war nicht positiv zu verstehen.

Es war für ihn unbegreiflich wie Menschen so blind hatten sein können, dass sie nicht mitbekommen haben wollen, dass tausende Menschen einfach verschwanden und nicht wieder auftauchten. Oder dass sie angeblich nichts davon gewusst haben, dass die nationalsozialistische Regierung eben die Bevölkerung anlog.

Die meisten Politiker logen permanent und waren ziemlich geübt darin keine Miene zu verziehen, doch konnte man immer ein wenig davon entdecken wenn man nur genauer hinsah.

„Kommst du runter? Ich brauche deine Hilfe", rief Betty wieder von unten und er kratzte sich am Kopf. Seufzend erhob er sich und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seine kleinen Wege und Nischen im Bücherwald.

Polternd lief er die Treppe herunter in den kleinen Flur. Englische Reihenhäuser entsprachen tatsächlich immer noch dem Klischee. Kitschige Tapeten, winzige Flure und verregnete Fenster. Betty war quasi das lebende Pendant dazu. Ein lebendiges Klischee eben.

Zaghaft klopfte er an den Türrahmen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er da war. Darauf hatte sie immer bestanden, auch wenn man deutlich hatte hören können, dass er die Treppen herunterlief. „Komm rein. Ich brauche diese verfluchte Küchenmaschine, die ganz oben im Schrank liegt und ich finde die Trittleiter nicht", verkündete sie und er meinte zu hören, dass ihre Stimme etwas belegt war. Sie trug diesen Husten schon seit Wochen mit sich herum und das beunruhigte ihn. Betty nicht, aber sie blieb bei allem immer guter Dinge.

Kopfschüttelnd trat er an den geöffneten Küchenschrank und streckte sich nach oben, um das Küchengerät zu greifen.

„Das hier?" fragte er und hielt ihr eine Brotschneidemaschine vor die Nase.

„Nein, das größere Teil da, es ist weiß", murmelte sie nachdenklich und betrachtete die Brotschneidemaschine in seiner Hand. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich die noch habe", meinte sie dann lächelnd und er legte das Gerät zurück in den Schrank.

„Aber das ist es", stellte er fest und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, danke!" Sie sah fröhlich aus, so als wäre etwas Wichtiges passiert, auch wenn es sich nur um so etwas Banales wie ein Haushaltsgerät handelte.

Dann verschwand das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht und sie blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag da oben?"

Er stutzte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, hörst du? Mrs. Savage hat gerade angerufen und nach deinem Verhalten hier zu Hause gefragt", fügte sie dann noch hinzu während sie das Gerät in ihrer Hand drehte.

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?" fragte er und ertappte sich dabei wie er überlegte, dass er nicht mehr zur Schule gehen sollte. Die unangenehme Fragerei seiner Lehrer ging ihm ziemlich auf den Geist.

„Nun ja, dass du dich ziemlich verschließt und eigentlich nur in deinem Zimmer bist. Die Wahrheit eben. Es wäre deutlich einfacher, wenn du mit mir reden würdest, statt dich da oben zu verstecken. Wenn man etwas immer nur mit sich herumträgt, dann frisst es einen auf, verstehst du?"

Er nickte wohlwollend, sagte aber nichts. Er trug nichts mit sich herum, höchstens das Unverständnis für die meisten Menschen und ihre Entscheidungen und Aussagen. Das meiste, was er bei seinen Mitmenschen beobachten konnte, kam ihm immer irgendwie ziemlich dämlich vor und manches Mal hatte er das sogar laut ausgesprochen.

Seine Klassenkameraden hielten ihn für einen Freak, dabei vermutete er, dass er einfach nur einen anderen Blick auf diese Welt hatte.

„Was schaust du denn so? Gibt es etwas, über das du mit mir sprechen möchtest?" fragte Betty nun und er sah ehrliche Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte einfach den Kopf. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Betty hustete und setzte sich angestrengt an den Küchentisch. „Mrs. Savage macht sich aus Sorgen um dich. Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass du mal mit jemand Unabhängigem sprechen solltest."

„Du meinst ein Psychologe?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sag das nicht so abfällig, vielleicht solltest du es einfach ausprobieren. Wenn es dir nichts bringt, kannst du immer noch die Therapie abbrechen."

„Es geht mir gut, Betty. Wirklich", sagte er ernst und blickte sie an. Ihr standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und sie war ziemlich blass. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er aufgebracht und hockte sich vor ihren Stuhl.

Sie begann wieder zu husten und sah ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln an.

„Nein, geht es dir nicht, wir gehen jetzt sofort zu einem Arzt", sagte er und Betty versuchte zu widersprechen, doch überhörte er das Gesagte einfach.

Er erhob sich und schnappte sich das Telefon auf der Arbeitsfläche, um bei ihrem Arzt anzurufen. Hinter sich vernahm er einen dumpfen Knall und er drehte sich panisch um. Betty war vom Stuhl gekippt und lag röchelnd am Boden.

Er drückte das Gespräch weg und lief auf sie zu. Behutsam legte er ihren Kopf auf seine Knie und murmelte immer wieder: „Ich hole Hilfe, keine Angst. Es kommt gleich Hilfe..."


	2. Oktober 2015

Der Herbst entwickelte sich langsam, aber sicher zum Winter und die Menschen froren. Kein Wunder, es herrschten Temperaturen nahe dem Nullpunkt.

Betty lag seit einem Monat im Krankenhaus, sie hatten einen fortgeschrittenen Lungenkrebs bei ihr festgestellt, der Grund für ihr dauerndes Husten. Er hatte es geahnt, doch nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie zum Arzt ginge, um sich gründlich untersuchen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich mitverantwortlich für das späte Stadium der Krankheit.

Mrs. Savage hatte mit Hilfe der Schuldirektion dafür gesorgt, dass er eine neue Unterkunft bekam, in der er betreut wurde. Zwar war er schon sechzehn Jahre alt und selbständiger als die meisten in seinem Alter, doch war das Gesetz diesbezüglich recht ungnädig.

Die empfohlene Therapie hatte er aufnehmen müssen und heute saß er bei seinem ersten Termin. Noch wartete er draußen im Vorzimmer und betrachtete die Empfangsdame, die gelangweilt in alten Zeitungen las, statt etwas Produktives zu machen. Warum behielten solche Menschen eigentlich ihre Berufe, obwohl sie nicht dafür geeignet waren? Über ihre Qualifizierung konnte er nichts sagen.

Es öffnete sich das Sprechzimmer und die Psychologin trat heraus, eine Patientin im Schlepptau. Beide schwiegen. Die Patientin verließ, ohne die Ärztin eines Blickes oder einer Verabschiedung zu würdigen, die Praxis und er blickte ihr lange hinterher.

Wenn er auch in diesem Zustand das Zimmer verlassen würde, dann würde er nicht mehr herkommen, so viel war klar. Eine Gehirnwäsche konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte die Ärztin nun lächelnd und streckte eine Hand in seine Richtung. Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf sie zu. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Rücken und führte ihn in das Sprechzimmer. Es war ein heller Raum mit zwei bequemen Sesseln, nicht so steril wie eine übliche Arztpraxis.

Eine künstliche Pflanze sollte das Ambiente etwas auflockern. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl, aber das konnte er ganz gut überspielen, darin hatte er Übung.

„Setz dich doch bitte und entspann dich ein wenig. Möchtest du einen Tee?" Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte wieder. Warum war sie nur so fröhlich? Er verstand es nicht. Das Lächeln bewirkte das absolute Gegenteil von Empathie. Es beunruhigte ihn.

„Nein, danke", beantwortete er ihre Frage und setzte sich aufrecht in den Sessel.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, werde ich einen trinken", sagte sie und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Das ist Ihre Praxis, ich werde Sie nicht davon abhalten", sagte er nüchtern und blickte sie ebenfalls an.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig nach oben und befüllte den Wasserkocher an einem winzigen Waschbecken in der Ecke des Raumes. Schweigend stellte sie den Kocher auf die höchste Stufe und ließ sich endlich in ihrem Sessel nieder. War das ein Test? Er ging stark davon aus, immerhin hatte es in den meisten Lehrbüchern über Psychologie gestanden, die er extra zur Vorbereitung für diesen ersten Termin gelesen hatte.

„Also, warum bist du hier?" fragte sie ihn in einem freundschaftlichen Tonfall und musterte ihn genau.

„Weil meine Lehrerin und Betty das so möchten", antwortete er monoton. Warum sollte er nicht die Wahrheit sagen?

„Mrs. Savage ist deine Lehrerin, richtig?" fragte die Ärztin und blätterte in einer aufgeschlagenen Akte, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

Er nickte knapp und wartete auf eine Frage zu Betty.

„Und Betty ist deine Pflegemutter?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und er nickte wieder nur.

„Du lebst jetzt schon seit vier Jahren bei ihr, stimmt das?"

„Ja." Das Thema war ihm unangenehm. Nicht, weil er Betty nicht mochte, sondern weil die Ärztin wahrscheinlich auch alles andere über ihn wissen musste. Er wollte definitiv nicht darüber sprechen.

„Davor hast du beinahe alle sechs Monate die Familien wechseln müssen. Warum?"

„Das steht doch sicher in Ihrer Akte da", erwiderte er zögernd und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich möchte es aber von dir hören", sagte sie bestimmt und fixierte seinen Blick. Er wollte nicht wegsehen müssen, das musste er gewinnen. Ein paar der Tricks kannte er aus den Büchern. Sie schien zu merken, dass er standhaft blieb und lächelte irgendwann wieder. Der Wasserkocher pfiff im Hintergrund mittlerweile beinahe ohrenbetäubend und sie erhob sich, um endlich das Wasser auf den Beutel in ihrer Tasse zu kippen.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder und legte ihre Hand auf die Akte.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du mir davon erzählst, damit ich weiß, wie es dir dabei ging. Ein Beamter kann viel in eine Akte schreiben, doch bleibt das Kind – in diesem Falle du – meistens dabei ungehört. Das ist falsch und es widerstrebt mir, ein Bild von dir zu entwickeln ohne deine Version wenigstens vorher gehört zu haben. Das ist Teil meines Job, verstehst du das?"

Er atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus und betrachtete seine Knie. Auch das hatte in den Büchern gestanden und es hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

Trotzdem nickte er und sah wieder zu der Ärztin. Er musste jetzt etwas sagen, sonst würde sie ihn nur anstarren und warten bis ihm das Schweigen unangenehm wurde. Also ersparte er sich die unnötige Pause und begann das zu erzählen, das er schon eintausend Mal vorher im Jugendamt erzählt hatte.

„Ich wurde 1999 geboren und lebte in Chester, das ist in der Nähe der walisischen Grenze. An viel kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wir sind umgezogen als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Dann lebten wir in der Nähe von London, so ein Vorort, ziemlich öde Gegend. Mein Stiefvater war ein Trinker, hat meine Mutter und mich geschlagen. Meinen kleinen Bruder nicht, der war ja sein eigener Sohn, ich nicht. Mein Bruder ist auf der Straße beim Spielen überfahren worden, da war er sieben Jahre alt, ich schon neun. An diesem Tag ist mein Stiefvater völlig außer sich geraten und hat meine Mutter so schlimm verdroschen, dass sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste. Den Krankenwagen habe ich rufen müssen, weil er einfach abgehauen ist. Zwei Wochen später starb meine Mutter und ich landete in der ersten Pflegefamilie, weil mein Stiefvater mich nicht bei sich haben wollte. Dann habe ich ständig die Familien gewechselt und bin irgendwann bei Betty gelandet."

Die Psychologin sah ihn an und schien dabei völlig emotionslos zu bleiben.

„Glaubst du, dass der Tod deiner Mutter deine Schuld ist?"

„Nein, ich habe sie ja nicht verprügelt."

„Das ist richtig. Und es ist gut, dass du so darüber denkst, es ist nämlich nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich weiß." Das Gespräch war seltsam, er wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir hören?"

„Ich will überhaupt gar nichts. Die Frage ist, was du willst. Warum bist du hier?"

„Wie gesagt, weil meine Lehrerin und Betty das so möchten", zischte er wütend. Er spürte, wie er langsam gereizter wurde.

„Wirklich? Du hättest dich auch einfach verweigern und ihren Wunsch in den Wind schlagen können. Im Grunde bist du hier, weil auch du das wolltest. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Ja, liegen Sie. Ich bin hier, um Betty eine Sorge abzunehmen. Sie glaubt, dass ich das hier nötig habe."

Sie lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, jeder ist für sich selbst verantwortlich. Es sind nicht die anderen, die dein Leben bestimmen. Das bist du ganz alleine. Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht?"

Er verneinte und ließ sich nachdenklich in den Sessel zurücksinken. Was, wenn er die ganze Zeit unbewusst gedacht hatte, dass er dem Willen von anderen entsprechen musste? Vielleicht sollte er mehr Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen.


	3. November 2015

Betty war ziemlich schwach und die Behandlung half nur in Maßen. Die Chemotherapie ließ auch zu wünschen übrig und er verlor nach und nach die Hoffnung, dass sie wieder gesund werden könnte.

Er verbrachte seine gesamte Freizeit bei ihr im Krankenhaus, wenn er nicht gerade bei seiner Therapie war oder Schulaufgaben erledigen musste. Das fiel ihm immer schwerer, er sah keinen Sinn mehr darin. Seit den Gesprächen mit der Psychologin hatte er einige seiner Lebenseinstellungen grundlegend überdacht und war zu völlig neuen Erkenntnissen gekommen.

Er war für seine Bildung selbst verantwortlich und nicht irgendein Lehrer. Deshalb las er zu Hause nur noch Bücher, die ihn interessierten und nicht mehr den niveaulosen Schund, der ihm in der Schule vorgesetzt wurde.

Mrs. Savage beschwerte sich nicht über seine nachlassende Leistung, weil sie glaubte, dass das etwas mit Bettys Krankheit zu tun hatte und er genug Sorgen hatte, doch war es eben ganz anders. Davon abgesehen ging es seine Lehrerin ohnehin nichts an.

Nun saß er neben dem Krankenbett, in dem Betty röchelnd schlief. Der Fernseher, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war, lief schon den ganzen Tag und es flimmerte ein Nachrichtensender über den Bildschirm.

Dieser Sutler von der Nordfeuer-Partei war ihm nicht wirklich geheuer. Den meisten anderen in diesem Land auch nicht, doch schaffte er es dennoch von den meisten angehört und bejubelt zu werden. Die ständige Angst vor einem Atomkrieg mit den anderen europäischen Ländern bot ihm den idealen Nährboden.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte er den Blick vom Fernseher ab, denn Betty neben ihm bewegte sich ein Stück und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ich bin hier, Betty. Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" fragte er direkt und hielt ihr die Schnabeltasse hin, in der sich ihr Lieblingstee befand, den er ihr jeden Tag mitbrachte. Vorsichtig flößte er ihr den Tee ein und betrachtete sie, während ihr Kopf wieder zurück in das Kissen sank und sie einschlief.

Sie sah schon aus wie eine Leiche. Ihr Kopf war kahl und mittlerweile ziemlich fleckig. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und sie wog nur noch achtundvierzig Kilogramm.

Manchmal spuckte sie auch Blut, wenn sie einen Hustenkrampf bekam und er bekam dann jedes Mal aufs Neue Panik davor, dass sie in seinen Armen verstarb. Die Ärzte konnten ihr dann meistens helfen, doch sahen sie dabei immer aus als würden sie fest damit rechnen, dass es an diesem Tag dann zu spät war.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie einen schmerzhaften Tod starb, das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie hatte ihm sogar noch ein kleines Geschenk zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag besorgen lassen, damit er etwas zum Auspacken hatte. Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen.

Da hatte sie noch sehr viel fitter ausgesehen, doch hatte sich das bis heute schlagartig geändert. Innerlich stellte er sich darauf ein, dass sie bald nicht mehr da war.

Er zwang sich dazu, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und legte sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab. Während er weiter den Nachrichtensender anglotzte, ohne etwas davon wahrzunehmen, schlief er irgendwann ein.

Der Lärm weckte ihn und er wurde unsanft weggeschoben. Ärzte und Krankenschwestern stürzten sich auf Betty, deren Überwachungsgeräte eine Nulllinie beim Herzschlag anzeigten. Sie war im Schlaf wohl einfach gestorben und nun versuchten die Ärzte sie wiederzubeleben. Er wurde unsanft aus dem Raum gezogen und in den Flur gesetzt. Dort solle er warten, hatte die Krankenschwester noch zu ihm gesagt und war dann direkt wieder in dem Zimmer verschwunden. Der Tumult legte sich nach zehn Minuten und die Ärzte verließen schweigend den Raum. Die Krankenschwester von vorher setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Sie hatte keine Schmerzen und war bis zum Schluss sehr tapfer, hörst du? Möchtest du sie noch mal sehen?" fragte sie zaghaft und er sah ihr unbeirrt in die Augen. Er rang sich zu einem Nicken durch und erhob sich langsam mit der Frau.

Sie führte ihn zurück in das Zimmer und trat etwas hinter ihm zurück als er Bettys Leichnam eingehend betrachtete. Sie sah friedlich aus. So als würde sie immer noch schlafen, nur dass jetzt das Gepiepe von den Geräten nicht mehr zu hören war.

Jetzt war er wieder alleine. Ein paar Minuten später musste er wieder mit in den Flur, um dem Leichentransport in den Keller nicht im Weg zu stehen.

Auf dem Flur blieb die Krankenschwester die ganze Zeit bei ihm bis das Jugendamt eintreffen würde.

Der Beamte ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und hielt ein wenig Abstand.

„Würden Sie noch dieses Formular ausfüllen, damit das Krankenhaus die Verantwortung für den Jungen nicht mehr hat?" fragte die Krankenschwester den Beamten. Er saß nur daneben und hörte ihrem Gespräch zu.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich werde das gleich hier erledigen, gehen Sie nur an Ihre Arbeit."

Sie ging und bedachte sie beide noch mit einem Blick.

Der Beamte schwieg und füllte konzentriert das Formular aus. Dann sah er auf und blickte sich fragend um.

Er sprach einen Pfleger an. „Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie das heutige Datum zufällig?"

Der Pfleger sah auf seine Armband-Uhr und antwortete: „Der fünfte November, Sir."

„Danke."


	4. Januar 2016

Die neue Pflegefamilie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nur bei ihnen lebte, weil er noch keine achtzehn war. Sie hatten ihm ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt und er ging immer noch auf dieselbe Schule. Seine Therapie konnte er auch weiter wahrnehmen.

Die Psychologin hatte immer wieder ein paar ziemlich interessante Gedanken geäußert, besonders zu Philosophie, Geschichte und Revolution. Sie war ein Freigeist und beschäftigte sich mit den Dingen, die er auch zu seinem Interessensgebiet zählte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie genau wusste, welche Bücher er sich immer in der Bibliothek auslieh oder ob es bloß ein Zufall war, doch war es angenehm endlich mal mit jemandem über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu sprechen.

Seine Kindheit und Jugend gehörten nicht dazu und sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass er eigentlich sehr viel mehr an eben solchen komplexen Themen interessiert war. Besonders die Beschäftigung mit der eigenen Landesgeschichte hatte ihn nun doch in den Bann gezogen.

Gerade las er in einem Buch über das siebzehnte Jahrhundert und den Konflikt zwischen den Konfessionen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich warum Menschen sich aufgrund von Religion – in diesem Falle sogar derselben Religion, nämlich dem Christentum – bekriegen konnten. Seit Heinrich VIII. war England protestantisch geworden und irgendwann hatte sich die katholische Bevölkerung dagegen aufgelehnt.

Zwar später, wie er gerade las, doch sie hatten sich aufgelehnt. Ein Erfolg in seinen Augen. Die Pulververschwörung war ein Sinnbild dafür. Ein gewisser Guy Fawkes war gefasst worden, er war Sprengstoff-Experte gewesen und hatte vorgehabt das Parlamentsgebäude, in welchem sich gerade der protestantische König und seine Familie befanden, zu sprengen.

Die Idee Menschen dabei zu töten missfiel ihm, doch war er von der Symbolkraft fasziniert. Ein Parlamentsgebäude an sich zu sprengen hätte sicherlich gereicht, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, doch waren eben diese Verschwörer auf Menschenleben aus gewesen.

Das Attentat wurde am fünften November vereitelt. Er stutzte und musste unwillkürlich an Betty denken, die er kurz nach ihrem Tod an genau diesem Datum in ihrem Stadtteil begraben hatte. Es waren nicht viele zu der Beisetzung erschienen, aber das hatte ihn auch nicht gestört.

Es reichte ihm zu wissen, dass er dort war, um sich bei ihr für die vier schönsten Jahre seines Lebens zu bedanken.

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah sich in seinem neuen Zimmer um. Es gefiel ihm nicht.


	5. Februar 2017

Er hatte nun endlich einen Schulabschluss und war volljährig. Das knappe Jahr, das er bei der Familie nach Betty verbracht hatte, war sogar recht angenehm gewesen. Er hatte keine schlechten Erinnerungen an das Paar mit seiner kleinen Tochter.

Gerade fuhr er mit einem Taxi durch London und ließ sich in einer Gasse absetzen. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich bemüht seine gesammelten Bücher sicher unterzubringen und war auf eine Mietgarage gestoßen. Das Viertel hier war zwar nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend, doch musste er bei seinem beschränkten Budget auf das zurückgreifen, was er hatte und das war nicht besonders viel.

Arbeit hatte er keine, aber ein paar Bewerbungen waren schon mit aussichtsvollen Telefonaten beantwortet worden und er hoffte, dass irgendetwas davon schlussendlich funktionierte.

So unauffällig wie möglich ging er auf seine Garage zu und kramte den Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche, die Umgebung immer im Blick. Manchmal schlichen sich hier seltsame Gestalten herum und er wollte nicht am helllichten Tag beraubt werden.

Ohne Störung zog er das Rolltor nach oben und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Als die nackte Glühbirne endlich flackernd an war, trat er weiter hinein und zog das Tor hinter sich direkt wieder zu. Aus seiner Umhängetasche zog er eine alte Ausgabe des Kommunistischen Manifestes und drehte sie behutsam in seinen Händen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er genügend Plastik-Tüten hier gelagert, damit die Feuchtigkeit den Büchern nichts anhaben konnte. Liebevoll ließ er das Büchlein in eine kleine Tüte rutschen und faltete sie ordentlich zusammen. Dann legte er es in einen schon ziemlich dicht gefüllten Karton und strich ein wenig Staub von einer anderen Tüte.

Das hier war sein heiligster Schatz, niemand wusste davon und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Weil es kalt war, begann seine Nase zu laufen und er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche. Zeit zu gehen.

Auf seinem Heimweg wurde er in London aufgehalten. Es fand gerade eine Demonstration statt. Die meisten Anwesenden waren Mitglieder der sogenannten Nordfeuer-Partei und riefen Parolen für Recht und Ordnung.

Es waren nicht viele, doch waren es anfänglich bei den Nazis auch nicht viele gewesen... Er war beunruhigt, dass diese Partei immer weiter Anhänger zu finden schien und die meisten davon waren spießige Bürger aus den Vororten.

Die Krisensituation, in der sich Europa momentan befand, machte die Situation leicht für die Partei. Stimmenfischen am rechten Rand, so würde er das nennen, doch machten sie ihren bisher recht erfolgreichen Aufstieg unter dem Namen „England obsiegt" bekannt. Sie glaubten, dass die Engländer einen starken Mann an ihrer Spitze benötigten, doch war das immer mit Problemen verbunden.

Früher oder später würden das auch die jetzt noch so flammenden Partei-Neuzugänge bemerken. Er merkte es schon jetzt. Vielleicht wäre es irgendwann an der Zeit seine Stimme für das Gegenteil zu erheben, doch noch befürchtete er nicht den Super-Gau. Der war auch noch nicht zu befürchten, die meisten taten die Partei eben als kleine Extremisten-Gruppe ab.

Wenn sich das nicht irgendwann als Fehler herausstellte...

Noch war alles offen, sogar die ferne Zukunft.


	6. August 2017

Das Volontariat, das er bei der _Times_ machte, gefiel ihm bisher ziemlich gut. Sie hatten sich nur einen Monat, nachdem seine Bewerbung bei ihnen eingegangen war bei ihm gemeldet und ihm ein Angebot gemacht.

Er war in der Redaktion für tagesaktuelle Themen untergebracht worden, besonders die Politik sollte dabei im Zentrum stehen. Zwar hatte er nie mit außergewöhnlichem Interesse die politische Presse verfolgt, doch bekam er jetzt umso mehr den Eindruck, dass er etwas Wichtiges ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte.

Momentan drehte sich die gesamte Berichterstattung um den ungehinderten Aufstieg der Nordfeuer-Partei und die anstehenden Wahlen. Diese Menschen waren ihm immer noch nicht geheuer. Ein paar seiner Kollegen trugen Buttons oder andere Werbeartikel der Partei mit sich herum und bekannten sich damit öffentlich zu Sutler und seinen Anhängern.

Er hatte ein Gefühl, eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass es mit diesem alten Mann irgendwann Probleme geben würde. Zwar war das nur ein Gefühl, aber er traute seinen Instinkten.

Der Wahlkampf Sutlers war aufwendig inszeniert und anscheinend ließen es sich die Parteimitglieder einiges kosten, dass dieser Mann mit allen Mitteln ausgestattet war, sei es medienwirksame Auftritte oder öffentliche Prozessionen, der Partei – oder vielmehr ihm selbst – zu Ehren.

Gerade sah er von seinem Computer auf und streckte seine Arme in die Luft, um etwas von seiner Verspannung in den Schultern loszuwerden. Die meisten waren schon in der Mittagspause, doch wollte er erst gehen, wenn sein Artikel so weit fertiggestellt war.

Er schrieb tatsächlich über die letzte Parade der Nordfeuer-Partei und versuchte ein distanziertes und professionelles Niveau zu behalten. Er wollte weder die Partei unnötig schlecht machen noch einer derjenigen sein, die die Gruppierung in den Himmel lobten.

Es war wichtig, dass jemand emotionale Neigungen ausschalten konnte, um eine ungefärbte Berichterstattung zu gewährleisten. Vielleicht war er der einzige, der diese Überzeugung mit sich selbst teilte, doch musste irgendjemand schließlich übrig bleiben, der so dachte.

Sein Bericht war endlich fertig abgetippt, da hängte er ihn an eine E-Mail für den Chefredakteur und versendete sie zur Kenntnisnahme.

Meistens war sein Vorgesetzter sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit, die er ablieferte. Erleichtert erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ das Gebäude pfeifend. Die Sonne schien unerbittlich und der Sommer war ziemlich drückend und heiß.

Man konnte es kaum aushalten, besonders wenn man aus einem Großraumbüro kam, das mit Hilfe einer Klima-Anlage gekühlt war. Es war immer so als würde man gegen eine Wand aus Hitze laufen.

Er brachte die halbe Stunde schweißgebadet hinter sich und kam erleichtert in das Büro zurück. Die meisten arbeiteten schon wieder und es war beunruhigend still. Was war los?

„Der Chef möchte dich sprechen. Zieh den Kopf ein, Junge", verkündete gerade ein etwas älterer Kollege, der bald reif für die Rente war.

„Was? Warum?" fragte er irritiert und beobachtete den Kollegen dabei, wie er sich bloß über den weißen Schnurrbart kratzte und mit dem Kinn Richtung Büro des Chefs deutete.

Schulterzuckend drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und er machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro. War es wegen seines Artikels? Er ging stark davon aus.

Zaghaft klopfte er an der Glastür.

„Herein", donnerte es aus dem Büro und er betrat es aufrecht stehend. Niemand würde ihm eine subjektive Meinung in einem seiner Artikel nachweisen können, da war er sich sicher.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?" begann er und wurde aufgefordert sich zu setzen.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und blickte lange den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch an. Er sah gestresst aus, die Krawatte war schief gebunden. So hatte er den sonst so strukturierten und entgegenkommenden Chefredakteur noch nie gesehen.

„Ja, Junge, wir haben ein Problem mit deinem Artikel. Den, den du mir vorhin zugeschickt hast", erwiderte er und rieb sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht.

„Was ist damit, Sir?"

„Du solltest nicht in diesem Ton über die Nordfeuer-Partei berichten, sie haben ihre Finger überall."

„Der Artikel ist neutral."

„Nein, ist er leider nicht. Nicht in den Augen der Politik. Ich weiß, dass du fleißig bist und alles versuchst, um ein objektiver Journalist zu sein, doch weiß ich auch, was passiert, wenn dieser Artikel in Druck geht."

„Wer würde Ihnen da Ärger machen?"

„Nun, ein paar der Politiker, die sich neuerdings zu Nordfeuer-Mitgliedern erklärt haben. Die sitzen mir im Nacken. Sutler hat überall seine Schergen, die ihm den Weg nach oben freimachen, hörst du, Junge? Wir müssen aufpassen was wir sagen", sagte der Chefredakteur seufzend und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht.

„Finden Sie das nicht beunruhigend? Das ist Zensur und Beeinflussung der Presse, das ist nicht erlaubt."

„Erzähl das den schwarzen Säcken."

„Wie meinen?"

„Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass die stärksten Gegner Sutlers von seinen Partei-Schlägern mit schwarzen Säcken über dem Kopf entführt und verprügelt werden, damit sie in Zukunft den Schnabel halten."

„Und warum unternimmt niemand etwas dagegen? Das klingt mir stark nach den Methoden der NSDAP."

„Der was? Ach, vergiss es, du musst den Kopf einziehen, verstanden? Ich will keinen Ärger und das willst du sicher auch nicht, oder?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ungläubig über das, was er soeben gehört hatte. Warum machten sich plötzlich alle zu solchen Narren? Wenn er etwas über die Nordfeuer-Partei schreiben wollte, dann tat er das, ganz egal, welche Politiker sich dagegen aussprachen oder eben nicht.

Es war das Recht der Bevölkerung eine freie Meinung zu lesen und sein persönliches Recht eine solche freie Meinung zu haben. Niemand konnte ihm das verbieten.

Auch Sutler nicht.


	7. September 2017

Er beförderte gerade sein Essen in die Mikrowelle und stellte danach ein Glas in die Spüle. Die Wahlergebnisse mussten bald bekannt gegeben werden und er wollte definitiv das Spektakel im Fernsehen verfolgen.

Die USA hatten eine Krise und der Dritte Weltkrieg drohte nun doch Realität zu werden. Die meisten Wahlkandidaten hatten das in ihre Reden aufgenommen und die Massen stimmten ihnen zu, wenn sie ihre alternativlosen Maßnahmen vorlasen, die sie im Falle des Wahlsieges umzusetzen gedachten.

Unlautere Maßnahmen waren es alle, keine Frage, doch hatte er sich bei der heutigen Wahl für das kleinere Übel entschieden. Zuerst hatte er gar nicht wählen wollen, doch nur eine erhobene Stimme konnte gehört werden.

Die Mikrowelle machte ein lautes Geräusch und er nahm seinen erhitzten Teller behutsam hinaus. Dann ging er in sein kleines Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Das zerschlissene Sofa quietschte als er sich darauf niederließ und er dachte erneut darüber nach, sich endlich ein neues zu kaufen.

Obwohl er nicht garantieren konnte, dass er in Zukunft immer noch einen Job hatte, schließlich war da dieses Problem mit der Berichterstattung. Seit seinem Gespräch mit dem Redakteur hatte er sich um eine Berichterstattung bemüht, die jeder Beschreibung spottete. Es war eigentlich keine Zeitung mehr, sondern ein Sprachrohr für reiche Politiker und Lobbyisten.

Das würde irgendwann seinen Rauswurf zur Folge haben, denn er war nicht bereit, das weiter über sich ergehen zu lassen. Lieber war er obdachlos und dafür noch Herr seiner Sinne.

Gebannt starrte er auf den Bildschirm und wartete auf das Ergebnis. Er schob sich eine Gabel voll von seinem dampfenden Essen in den Mund und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum.

Die Regierungssprecherin betrat gerade den Pult und verlas das offizielle Wahlergebnis des Jahres 2017. Es war keine reguläre Wahl, sondern eine, die auf Misstrauen und Unzufriedenheit mit der bisherigen Regierung beruhte. Es konnte nur ein extremes Ergebnis herauskommen.

Und dann hörte er sie sagen: „Die Wahl ist mit fünfundsiebzig Prozent für die Nordfeuer-Partei ausgegangen, die nun zur führenden Regierungspartei ernannt wird und alle Vollmachten erhält, die die englische Verfassung für sie vorsieht..."

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sofort verschluckte er sich an seinem Essen und spuckte es hustend auf den Teller in seiner Hand. Fünfundsiebzig Prozent? Das war beinahe unmöglich, ein Wahlergebnis von einem anderen Stern. Er würde seinen ganzen Besitz und sogar seinen verfluchten Job darauf verwetten, dass dieses Ergebnis gekauft war.

Es war unglaublich, der Anfang vom Ende. Wenn Sutler nun an der Macht war... Er konnte sich auf seine Arbeitslosigkeit freuen, etwas anderes würde sicher nicht passieren.

Er machte sich gar keine Hoffnungen auf einen alternativen Verlauf seiner Zukunft, dazu war er zu realistisch. Der nächste Tag auf der Arbeit würde interessant werden.


	8. November 2017

Die ersten Monate unter Sutler waren ruhig und ohne besondere Ereignisse verlaufen. Natürlich, zuerst musste er auch die Ruhe bewahren und das Problem mit den USA aus der Welt schaffen. Auch, wenn das langwieriger sein würde als oberflächlich zunächst vermutet.

Die maßgeblichen Veränderungen in einer neuen, diktatorischen Regierung mussten langsam vonstatten gehen, das lernte man aus der Geschichte. Er hatte seine alten Geschichtsbücher in der Mietgarage noch einmal sorgfältig durchgelesen und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es ein Muster für diese Art der Machtübernahme gab. Man brauchte sich nur den Aufstieg der NSDAP im Deutschland der 1930er ansehen. Ein ganz klarer Fall.

Er hatte eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme getroffen, die ihm die konsequenterweise folgenden Spione der neuen Regierung fürs Erste vom Hals halten sollte; er hatte seinen Namen im Mietvertrag der Garage ändern lassen. Was kein Problem gewesen war, immerhin war die Vermietung in einem Hinterhof angesiedelt und es waren nur spärlich ausgefüllte Mietverträge zu finden.

Der Vermieter hatte ihn nicht einmal schräg angesehen, als er die Namensänderung gefordert hatte. Er war es anscheinend gewohnt, dass Menschen nicht ihrem Ausweis entsprechend Namen angaben und wahrscheinlich waren es meistens Berufskriminelle, die dort ein und aus gingen.

Seine Bücher waren ihm heilig und er war definitiv nicht bereit in irgendeiner Weise auf diesen Besitz zu verzichten. Niemand, keine Regierung der Welt, konnte ihm verbieten Bücher derartigen Inhalts zu besitzen und zu lesen.

Und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass in naher Zukunft eben solche Dinge verboten werden würden. Er traute der Nordfeuer-Partei alles zu, bis hin zu Ausgangssperren und Verletzung der Privatsphäre.

Ein Schema eben, dass sich aus der Geschichte entwickeln ließ... Es war traurig, dass er anscheinend der einzige war, der das zu merken schien.

Gerade als er aus dem nach abgestandenem Kaffee und altem Zigarettenrauch stinkenden Büro des Garagenvermieters an die kühle Luft getreten war, blickte er sich genauer um und bekam das Gefühl, dass er nicht zu Hause war.

Natürlich, er war nicht in seiner Wohnung, aber er lebte nun schon seit Jahren in London und irgendwie wurde ihm jetzt erst bewusst, dass er nicht ein einziges positives Gefühl bei der Betrachtung dieser Stadt empfand.

Es war aber auch nicht negativ, eher erschreckend neutral. Er wartete beinahe darauf, dass die Stadt, die ihm nun seit Jahren einen Wohnort bot, verachtungsvoll zu Boden fallen ließ und noch auf ihm herumtrat.

Ihn eben wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte. Einen Staatsfeind, wie jemanden, mit dem man nichts weiter zu tun haben möchte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr er Recht behalten sollte...

Er bog um eine Ecke, um endlich aus dem schmutzigen Viertel herauszukommen. Die Menschen hier waren ihm nicht geheuer, er befürchtete ausgeraubt zu werden, auch wenn man ihm nicht viel nehmen konnte.

Und gerade heute bräuchte er nicht noch solches Pech, es war Bettys Todestag, der fünfte November. Unzufrieden mit sich selbst und dem Rest der Welt ging er immer weiter durch das zwielichtige Viertel und betrachtete die Schaufenster der wenigen Läden, die es hier gab.

Das heißt, so weit man eben durch die Fenster sehen konnte, die meisten waren so schmutzig, dass er vermutete, sie wären seit mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gereinigt worden. Einfach widerlich, wie sehr manche Menschen sogar ihre Existenz mit Nichtachtung straften. Einige der Läden mussten schon seit Ewigkeiten hier ansässig sein, doch wollte er nicht begreifen wie sie sich hier halten konnten. Es sei denn, sie wären schon längst pleite und es hatte einfach niemand das Bedürfnis die Ware aus den Schaukästen zu nehmen und die Schilder über den Eingangstüren abzuhängen.

Eine gruselige Vorstellung, dass es sich hier nur um Geisterläden handelte... Es schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken und er schlenderte weiter durch die Kälte des Novembers. Betty wäre sicher stolz auf ihn gewesen, wenn sie gehört hätte, dass er bei einer so renommierten Zeitung wie der _Times_ arbeitete, doch fragte er sich, ob er es noch war. Im Prinzip konnte er sich den immer meckernden Dauerprotestlern anschließen, die jede Zeitung der Lügenpresse zurechneten, es war mittlerweile die Wahrheit.

Er kratzte sich am Kinn und blieb an einem Schaufenster stehen, hinter dem er tatsächlich ein Licht ausmachen konnte. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner Hexenladen, überall lagen alte Hüte und sonstiges, okkult anmutendes Zeug herum. Sogar eine ausgestopfte Krähe blickte ihn zornig durch das Fenster an und er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre er einfach weitergegangen, doch was war noch normal zu nennen? Gar nichts, also tat er etwas für ihn völlig untypisches und ging in den Laden, dessen Besitzer anscheinend viel für düstere Märchen übrig hatte. Er war kein Freund von diesem Tand und schon gar nicht von Aberglaube, aber heute war kein normaler Tag.

Beim Öffnen der Tür läutete eine alte Glocke und er blickte sich nach einem Verkäufer um. Es war niemand da. Was auch sonst? Wenn schon ein solches Image, dann mit allen Klischees. Beinahe hätte er gegrinst.

Er stöberte etwa zehn Minuten in den Regalen zu seiner rechten herum, da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Es war eine Maske aus Kunststoff, beige, mit Schlitzen für die Augen. Es war ein Ziegenbärtchen darauf zu sehen und ein ziemlich erhabenes Lächeln verlieh dem Gesicht einen schelmischen Ausdruck.

Hinter sich hörte er jemanden, der sich räusperte und er drehte sich mit der Maske in der Hand zu einem kleinen buckligen Mann um.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte der Kleine mit einer krächzenden Stimme und deutete wage auf seinen Kunden.

„Ich habe mich nur umgesehen, tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie störe", sagte er sofort entschuldigend und drehte die Maske in seiner Hand.

„Die kostet zwanzig Pfund", verkündete der Kleine und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wem gehört das Gesicht? Also, wer wird damit dargestellt?"

„Junge, Junge, geradezu geschichtsvergessen", krächzte der Kleine kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich zu der Theke, hinter der er sogleich verschwand.

„Wie meinen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd und ging dem buckligen Mann hinterher.

„Remember, remember, the fifth of November", begann der Kleine.

„Sie meinen, das ist Guy Fawkes?"

„Nun, doch nicht so ein Dummkopf. Das macht zwanzig Pfund", sagte der Kleine nun anerkennend nickend und tippte etwas in eine alte Registrier-Kasse.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich die überhaupt kaufen will?"

„Warum hast du sie sonst in der Hand? Und jetzt auf, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit für dich", sagte er und wedelte mit der Hand.

Seufzend griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte zwanzig Pfund aus seinem Portemonnaie. Beinahe ruckartig riss der Kleine sie ihm aus den Fingern und machte eine Handbewegung, die einem Besen glich, der etwas von ihm weg kehrte. Er sollte also verschwinden.

Stirnrunzelnd tat er dies dann auch und stand nun mit einer Guy-Fawkes-Maske auf der Straße. Er war nie ein Freund von Maskerade gewesen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Auf jeden Fall musste er nun zurück zu seiner Garage gehen, denn er wollte diese Maske keinesfalls ohne Tüte offen durch London tragen.


	9. März 2018

„ _Es gibt so viele kritische Zeitschriften von verschiedener Natur und mancherlei Absichten! Wenn sich doch auch einmal eine Gesellschaft der Art verbinden wollte, welche bloß den Zweck hätte, die Kritik selbst, die doch auch notwendig ist, allmählich zu realisieren."_

 _\- Friedrich Schlegel (1772 – 1829)_

„In mein Büro!" wurde er gerade unhöflich aufgefordert und er trottete mit seiner halb gefüllten Tasse Kaffee auf seinen Chefredakteur zu. Eigentlich hatte er gerade erst die Kanne in die Hand genommen, doch war er danach so rüde unterbrochen worden.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und blieb mitten im Raum stehen, die Tasse fest umklammert.

„Ja, bitte?" Er hatte sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass er jeden Tag gekündigt werden konnte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Glücklicherweise hatte er für diesen Fall ein kleines Vermögen angespart, um nicht direkt auf der Straße landen zu müssen.

Er könnte ein halbes Jahr von seinem Ersparten leben, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Seit der Wahl waren ein paar Monate vergangen, eine einfache Rechnung konnte ihn also nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Sogar die Miete für die kleine Garage war nicht zu teuer, er hätte also genügend Zeit, sich einen neuen Job zu suchen.

„Du bist wiederholt nicht auf meine Bitte eingegangen, deine Artikel etwas weniger...", der Chefredakteur überlegte wohl an der Wortwahl.

„Das Wort, das Sie suchen ist 'ehrlich'", half er ihm frech auf die Sprünge. Danach trank er einen Schluck von seinem halb fertigen Kaffee und steckte seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche.

„Das ist ja wohl-!" rief sein Gegenüber aus und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen.

„Äußerst notwendig ist das", vervollständigte er weiter den Satz. „Finden Sie nicht auch, dass Sutler sich etwas übernimmt in seinen Kompetenzen? Das Volk sollte nicht so blind bleiben, wie es absichtlich gemacht wird. Und wenn die Aufgabe das zu veröffentlichen an mir hängen bleibt, dann erfülle ich sie eben mit Freude. Die Aufgabe der Presse ist es, seine Leser ehrlich und neutral zu informieren. Gezielte Desinformation kann ich nicht gutheißen und das werde ich auch nie."

Der Chefredakteur sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Junge! Ich habe dir Arbeit gegeben und auf dich vertraut und das ist der Dank dafür?"

„Wissen Sie, es gibt noch genügend andere Jobs, die ich ausüben kann. Und sicherlich werde ich eine Zeitung finden, die meinen Ansprüchen genügt, wenn Sie es nicht mehr wollen. Denn anscheinend hat die Politik ihre Finger bis hierhin ausgestreckt. Ich habe etwas mehr Rückgrat erwartet."

Wieder nippte er an seinem Kaffee und wartete einen Moment darauf, dass sein Gegenüber endlich aufhörte nach Luft zu schnappen und ihm eine Antwort gab. Da dies nicht geschah, drehte er auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Büro.

Wahrscheinlich fände er nach seiner Mittagspause ein Kündigungsschreiben auf seinem Schreibtisch – aber das war ihm lieber als weiterhin hier arbeiten zu müssen.

Er belog andere Leute nicht vorsätzlich und am allerwenigsten wollte er sich selbst belügen.

Innerlich wappnete er sich für den langen Weg durch das Büro, in welchem gerade jeder Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Sie alle verstanden es nicht. Es ging nicht darum, was er schrieb, sondern vielmehr darum, wovor sie alle die Augen verschlossen.

Blindheit konnte er sich nicht mehr leisten, denn der Preis dafür war ihm einfach zu hoch. Es war genug des Selbstbetrugs.


	10. Juli 2018

Er hatte nicht lange nach einem neuen Job suchen müssen, der war beinahe von alleine zu ihm gekommen.

Eine kleine Zeitung mit revolutionären Bestrebungen hatte von seinem Rauswurf im März gehört und war fast unmittelbar mit ihm in Kontakt getreten. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm mit diesen Leuten zu arbeiten, ganz im Gegenteil, er war heilfroh, dass er hier gelandet war.

Es waren alles junge Leute, etwa so alt wie er, nur unwesentlich älter, aber mit viel Erfahrung. Sie alle hatten an den ersten Demonstrationen gegen Sutler teilgenommen und waren mittlerweile regelmäßigen Besuchen seiner Schergen ausgesetzt.

Noch hatte die Nordfeuer-Partei keine so strenge Struktur in ihrer Regierung, dass man sie mit der Perfektion von anderen Diktaturen vergleichen konnte, aber die waren auch noch von heute auf morgen dazu gekommen. Er wartete einfach weiter ab und überlegte sich wie er den nächsten Artikel aufbauen sollte.

Eine Frau aus der Stadt hatte Kontakt mit der Zeitung aufgenommen und behauptet, dass sie und ihre Familie drangsaliert worden seien, weil sie offiziell die einzigen in ihrer Nachbarschaft waren, die nicht die Nordfeuer-Partei gewählt hatten.

Da konnte etwas dran sein, schließlich drehten die Anhänger Sutlers langsam durch und schreckten nötigenfalls auch nicht vor solchen Maßnahmen zurück. Es war ein recht einfaches System, aber es funktionierte. Die Dummköpfe einfach so weit einnehmen, dass sie vor dummen Taten nicht zurückschreckten, egal wie offensichtlich der Zweck jeder Moral entbehrte.

Es war immer dasselbe. Er musste unwillkürlich an ein Zitat denken, das er irgendwann mal im Rahmen seiner privaten Studien gelesen hatte: _„Unsere Gesellschaft ist aus einer flüssigen Materie gebildet. Die gehaltvollen Köpfe sinken unter, die Hohlköpfe schwimmen obenauf."_

Es wollte ihm nicht mehr einfallen, wer dies gesagt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es ein ziemlich kluger Mann gewesen sein musste. Er hatte erkannt, was alle immer zu verbergen versuchten. Alle Menschen, bloß Marionetten in einem großen Puppenspiel, gelenkt von ihrem selbst gewählten Untergang.

Die Frau aus dem Vorort, die um ein Interview gebeten hatte, war alleine zu Hause. Er hatte sich in den nächsten Bus gesetzt und war zu ihr gefahren, um ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

Die Gegend erinnerte ihn stark an die, in der er mit Betty gelebt hatte, es waren unheimlich viele Reihenhäuser, die alle gleich aussahen und das gleiche Klischee ausstrahlten. Ein englischer Vorort eben, ganz typisch, ganz langweilig.

Er blickte auf den Zettel, auf welchem er die genaue Adresse der Frau notiert hatte, und sah sich danach die Häuser an. Es war die Nummer 1038 und sie hatte in die Mail geschrieben, dass eine kleine Statur im Vorgarten zu sehen war.

Und die fand er auch sehr bald, seine Suche hatte nur zehn Minuten gedauert und war eigentlich nur ein konzentrierter Gang gewesen, einmal die Straße entlang. Also nicht wirklich fordernd.

Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf seinen Kopf und er ärgerte sich, dass er keine Kappe oder einen Hut mitgenommen hatte. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Seufzend trat er auf das Grundstück und ging den kurzen Weg zur Haustür in wenigen, langen Schritten. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er wirklich diese Story unter die Bevölkerung bringen wollte und dann erinnerte er sich seiner eigenen Begegnung mit der Ungerechtigkeit. Er hatte den Job bei der _Times_ verloren und diese Familie war wegen ihrer Überzeugungen bedroht worden.

Sie teilten dasselbe Schicksal und sie sollte gehört werden. Energisch drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und wartete geduldig bis er innen Schritte hörte und schließlich wie das Schloss von innen entriegelt wurde.

Eine recht kleine Frau mit dunklen Haaren öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt weit und sah ihn verängstigt an.

„Sind Sie von der Zeitung?" fragte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei auf die Straße.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl", erwiderte er freundlich lächelnd und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff sie zögernd und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Kommen Sie rein", forderte sie ihn bemüht auf und öffnete die Tür, um ihn an sich vorbeigehen zu lassen.

„Miss...", begann er, da drehte sie sich zu ihm und führte seinen Satz fort.

„Hammond, wir heißen Hammond", stotterte sie und verkrampfte ihre Hände ineinander. Sie stand mitten im Flur und sah ihn verunsichert von oben bis unten an.

Er war sehr viel größer als sie, mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich war er über einen Meter neunzig groß. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass er sich als Reporter ausgab und eigentlich wegen der Nachbarn hier war.

„Mrs. Hammond, Sie hatten Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen, um die Behandlung durch Nordfeuer-Partei-Mitglieder an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Ihre Nachbarn belästigen Sie, richtig?"

Sie blickte an sich herunter zu Boden. Sie war sehr schlank und trug dunkle Kleidung, fast wie jemand, der eine Trauer zu überwinden hatte.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie einen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommen, aber wir sind keine Leute, die leichtfertig solche Entscheidungen treffen, verstehen Sie?"

„Ich unterstelle Ihnen nicht, dass Sie ihren Nachbarn schaden wollen, Mrs. Hammond", antwortete er in einem ruhigen Ton und wurde jäh von einem lauten Weinen unterbrochen. Es war ein kleines Kind, das im Nebenzimmer schrie und sofort richtete die Frau sich auf und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer, aus dem das Schreien kam.

Er ging ihr ein Stück hinterher und blickte durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum. Es war ein Kinderzimmer und sie hob gerade ein Kleinkind aus einem Gitterbett.

„Schhhh", machte sie, um das Kind zu beruhigen. Es war ein Mädchen, so viel erkannte er.

„Wie heißt die Kleine?" fragte er aus einem Impuls heraus und blickte das Kind interessiert an.

„Sie heißt Evey", erwiderte sie lächelnd und langsam beruhigte sich die kleine Evey und sah zu ihm rüber. „Sie ist schon eineinhalb Jahre alt."

„Sie wird mal eine richtige Schönheit", sagte er neckend und Frau und Kind kamen ihm entgegen.

„Das wird sie sicher", erwiderte sie entrückt und strich ihrem Kind über den Kopf.


	11. Oktober 2018

Er war bei der Säuberungsaktion seiner Garage auf ein paar alte Psychologie-Lehrbücher gestoßen. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er an seine Therapeutin gedacht hatte, den Umständen entsprechend oft eben. Die Sache mit den Jobs und das Ende seiner Minderjährigkeit waren ausschlaggebend dafür gewesen, dass er nicht mehr zur Therapie gegangen war.

Abgesehen davon ging es ihm ja gut, besser als je zuvor. Seine Welt begann langsam eine Struktur zu erhalten und ihre eigenen Wert-Kategorien. Er wusste, was er für falsch und für richtig halten sollte und übernahm nicht einfach das System der Nordfeuer-Partei.

Solche Denkweisen und selbstbewussten Abgrenzungen vom Rest der Bevölkerung hatte er nur der Ärztin zu verdanken. In einem der Bücher steckte eine Visitenkarte, die sie ihm bei ihrer letzten Sitzung mitgegeben hatte.

Darauf war eine Handynummer handschriftlich notiert, sodass sie ihn immer erreichte, wenn er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er war ihr etwas schuldig und nun wollte er sie davor warnen weiterhin als Psychologin zu praktizieren. Schließlich breitete die Partei sich langsam, aber sicher aus, wie ein Spinnennetz ummantelte sie erst London, dann ganz England.

Sie war in Gefahr, wenn er sie nicht vor deren Methoden warnte und alles preisgab, was er bei seinen endlosen Recherchen und Interviews herausgefunden hatte.

Er rief etwa ein Dutzend Mal bei der Handynummer an, doch nahm niemand ab. Beunruhigt war er in den Bus gestiegen und zur alten Praxis gefahren.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl war er dort ausgestiegen und an die Klingel getreten, er fühlte sich wie in der Zeit zurückversetzt. An der Hauswand fehlte allerdings das große Plastik-Schild, auf dem die Praxis ausgewiesen wurde, inklusive Name der Ärztin, ihre Telefonnummer und die Zeiten der Sprechstunden.

War die Praxis etwa weg? Verlegt? Stillgelegt? Sie war nicht alt genug für die Rente gewesen, also mussten es äußere Umstände sein.

Er klingelte einfach dort, wo früher der Name der Praxis gestanden hatte und wurde unfreundlich durch die Gegensprechanlage mit einem „Ja?" begrüßt.

„Äh, hallo. Wissen Sie zufällig wo die psychologische Praxis hingezogen ist, die hier vorher ansässig war?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Gucken Sie bei Google nach", war die ebenso unfreundliche Antwort und mit einem Krachen wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier los?


	12. April 2019

Bei seinen Recherchen über den Verbleib seiner Psychologin war er irgendwann in einem Krankenhaus eines Londoner Vorortes gelandet.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, denn einige Behörden hatten ihm absichtlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, doch ließ er sich nicht einfach unterkriegen. Er war hartnäckig geblieben und schließlich hier gelandet.

Hier in diesem Dorf musste seine so aufgeweckte Vertraute eigentlich versauern – und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Lebenswandel eine Konsequenz ihres wachen Geistes war. Sie war wahrscheinlich genau so wie die Hammonds von irgendwem angeschwärzt worden.

Davon ging er stark aus, denn anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Es war beinahe unmöglich gewesen einen Termin mit ihr zu vereinbaren, denn da saß wie immer die schlechtgelaunte Sekretärin zwischen, die anscheinend mit der Psychologin umgezogen war.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum die beiden so unzertrennlich waren, immerhin arbeitete die eine pausenlos und die andere lackierte sich die Fingernägel vor den Augen der wartenden Patienten. Schulterzuckend nahm er im Wartesaal platz, er wunderte sich, warum so viele Menschen eines Krankenhauses sich hier hinsetzten und warteten, statt auf die angebotene Visite zu bestehen.

Menschen waren seltsam, allesamt. Er bildete da keine Ausnahme.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde er aufgerufen und zur Ärztin ins Zimmer gebeten. Er hatte sie seit bestimmt zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und hatte sich hier auch nur mit dem Namen seiner Zeitung angemeldet und um ein Gespräch gebeten.

Sie blickte gerade konzentriert in eine Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch und dies änderte sich auch nicht bis er direkt vor ihr saß und sie beobachtete.

Der erste Blick war ein kurzer, doch dann sah sie direkt wieder zu ihm auf und begann breit zu grinsen.

„So, mein Lieblings-Patient. Warum hast du dich nicht mit deinem Namen angemeldet?" fragte sie direkt zur Begrüßung und lehnte sich sichtlich entspannter in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und faltete seine Hände.

„Die ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen. Was kann ich für dich und deine Zeitung tun? Ich bin übrigens beeindruckt, ein Journalist", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte wohlwollend.

„Ach, es klingt atemberaubender als es ist", behauptete er bescheiden und blickte sein Gegenüber an. Sie sah besorgt aus, irgendwie sehr müde.

„Das würde ich nicht so sagen, ich habe deine Artikel bei der Times gelesen. Die haben mir gefallen, waren sehr ehrlich. Doch irgendwann kamen keine Artikel mehr in deinem Namen. Was ist passiert?"

„Dasselbe wie Ihnen, würde ich behaupten."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich will ganz offen mit Ihnen sein. Die Nordfeuer-Partei ist nicht das, was sie zu sein vorgibt, das wissen Sie und ich besser als alle anderen. Kaum waren die an der Macht, hatte ich meinen Redakteur im Nacken sitzen, der meine Artikel auseinander nahm und mich knebelte wo es nur ging. Nicht nur mich, auch den Rest der gesamten Belegschaft. Ich wurde gekündigt und bin jetzt bei diesem kleinen Magazin, das wenigstens noch nicht den Verstand verloren hat. Um Sie vor denen zu warnen bin ich zu der Praxis gefahren. Sie waren nicht dort. Und ich habe ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um Sie hier draußen in der Provinz zu finden. Wozu aber die Vorsicht, wenn Sie nichts zu befürchten hätten? Ich glaubte sofort, dass Ihnen dasselbe wie mir widerfahren sein musste. Warum sonst die Mühe zu verschwinden?"

Sie nickte anerkennend und legte ihren Stift auf den Tisch, auf dessen Ende sie während seines Monolog immer wieder herumgekaut hatte.

„Du bist schlau, vielleicht zu schlau. Besonders in diesen Zeiten. Das wird dir irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden. Mir ist das schon geschehen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Eine frühere Kommilitonin hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier lande. Delia war schon immer neidisch gewesen... Sie hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass Sie mich als 'verhaltensauffällig' angezeigt hat. Da ich nicht für nichts in Sutlers Untersuchungshaft bei den Fingermännern will, habe ich klein bei gegeben und mir einen Job in der Provinz gesucht. Das war vielleicht feige, aber ich bin zu alt, um noch zum Revolutionär zu werden. Das verstehst du doch?" Ihr Tonfall war bedauernd, so als würde sie sich über ihr Handeln ärgern.

„Hm", war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Unvermittelt erhob er sich und hielt ihr eine seiner Visitenkarten hin.

„Es ist nie zu spät, zum Revolutionär zu werden. Das haben Sie mir beigebracht. Wenn Sie Ihre Geschichte erzählen wollen, ich werde ein offenes Ohr für Sie haben und es publik machen. Die Nordfeuer-Partei wird nicht mit ihren Verbrechen durchkommen. Dafür werde ich persönlich Sorge tragen. Beteiligen Sie sich daran. Ich zähle auf Sie."

Sie nahm seine Karte entgegen und er konnte Reue auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Es war noch nicht zu spät, die Sache zu bereinigen.

Niemand würde ihn davon abhalten, der Gerechtigkeit zur Vollendung zu verhelfen. Und wenn es ewig dauerte.

Irgendwo musste man ja anfangen.


	13. September 2020

„Sir, wissen Sie warum Sie hier sind?" fragte der Polizist nüchtern und blickte von seiner Akte auf.

„Nein, das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Detective", antwortete er ebenso nüchtern und sah unbeirrt auf den Polizisten.

Dieser hatte sich als Detecitve Eric Finch vorgestellt und ihm war sofort der Button der Nordfeuer-Partei am Revers seines Jacketts aufgefallen. Na super, ein Problem mehr auf seiner endlosen Liste aus Problemen. Die Zeitung geriet immer mehr unter politischen Beschuss und das war das lang befürchtete Ergebnis des mangelnden Gehorsams der Regierungspartei gegenüber.

„Nun, Sie arbeiten doch bei dieser kleinen Zeitung...", begann der Detective und er unterbrach ihn sofort:

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass ich wegen meines Berufs hier bin?"

Finch blickte auf und sah ihm ohne eine Regung ins Gesicht. Dann zuckte er die Achseln und ließ den Aktendeckel los. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Metall-Stuhl zurück und faltete seine Hände vor dem Bauch.

„Sagen Sie es mir. Sind Sie wegen Ihres Berufs hier? Was glauben Sie?"

Er spürte wie ihm die Galle aufstieg. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Warum widersprach niemand dieser Regierung, um sie von solchen Maßnahmen abzuhalten?

„Das ist Verletzung der Pressefreiheit. Und abgesehen davon kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas Beleidigendes, Rufmordendes oder Unwahres geschrieben zu haben. Wenn Sie Beweise haben sollten, die das Gegenteil in irgendeiner Weise behaupten, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie sie unverzüglich vorlegen, damit ich Sie von der absichtlichen Manipulation meiner Arbeit überzeugen kann."

Finch zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, so wie jemand, der nicht mit einer derartigen Gegenwehr seines Gegenübers gerechnet hatte. Dann atmete er hörbar aus und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Hören Sie, Sie veröffentlichen Ihre Meinung und von daher ist es kein Wunder, dass wir auf Sie gestoßen sind. Die meisten sehen Ihre Ausführungen als auffällig an und auch Sie werden als 'verhaltensauffällig' eingestuft."

„Und woher nehmen Sie das Wissen über mein Privatleben, dass Sie mich derartig einstufen können? Werde ich überwacht, ohne dass meine Regierung mit mitteilt, dass sie es tut? Ich denke, das ist ein klarer Fall von Verletzung der Privatsphäre, der Freizügigkeit, Meinungsfreiheit und ganz nebenbei haben Sie mich einfach auf der Straße aufgeklaubt und mich hierher verfrachtet. Das nennt man allgemein Freiheitsberaubung, _Detective_."

Den Dienstgrad Finchs hatte er so abwertend ausgespuckt, dass er sich so vorkam, als würde sich seine Zunge bei der bloßen Artikulierung des Wortes einen ekelhaften Belag aneignen.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, wer hat mich als 'verhaltensauffällig' eingestuft? Waren Sie das selbst oder glauben Sie den Aussagen von jemand anderem? Jemandem, dem meine Kollegen und ich ein Dorn im Auge sind, weil wir ehrlichen Journalismus betreiben?"

Finch sah aus, als müsste er ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Irgendwie schien er selbst nicht wirklich vom Grund für dieses Gespräch überzeugt.

„Wissen Sie was? Sie können gehen", sagte er dann.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Was war hier gerade passiert? Er runzelte die Stirn und erhob sich langsam.

„Guten Tag, Detective", murmelte er noch im Hinausgehen und verließ so schnell es ging die Wache.


	14. Februar 2021

„ _Nur in einer Demokratie verbreiten die Medien andere Lügen als die Regierung."_

 _\- Unbekannt_

Seit zwei Stunden herrschte die „Allgemeine Ausgangsbeschränkung zur Eindämmung von Kriminalität und Prostitution". Im Grunde nur eine nettere Bezeichnung für Ausgangssperre. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie die restliche Bevölkerung einen solchen Gesetzesentwurf hatte akzeptieren können. Aber schließlich hatten sie die Nordfeuer-Partei gewählt und die wollte doch nur das Beste für seine Bevölkerung. Alles für den Schutz seiner treuen Wähler.

Die beschnitten allerdings ihre eigenen Rechte, ein mittlerweile sehr häufiges Phänomen. Unbegreiflich. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, noch zu seiner kleinen Privatgarage zu gehen, doch war der Tag in der Redaktion sehr lang und beschwerlich gewesen, dass er das Risiko nicht eingehen wollte von den Fingermännern aufgegriffen zu werden.

Sutlers Regierung war gerade dabei sich Augen, Ohren und Finger zu erschaffen. Nicht mehr lange, dann hätte sie bald auch eine Zunge, die schmeckte, ob man kritisch war oder nicht. Eine beunruhigende Vorstellung, aber auch gegen diese Ereignisse konnte er alleine mit seiner kleinen Zeitung nichts ausrichten.

Natürlich hatte er es nicht aufgegeben so ehrlich und so neutral wie möglich weiterhin über die Zustände im Land zu berichten. Finch hatte ihn vor ein paar Monaten zwar für den ersten Moment eingeschüchtert, aber er hatte ihn gehen lassen. Womöglich war er nur ein Mitläufer, der am Tag gehorchte und nachts seine eigenen Gedanken dachte, obwohl es ihm nicht erlaubt war.

Es hatte auch niemand mehr angerufen oder an die Tür geklopft, es war einfach gar nichts davon passiert, was die Beamten angedroht hatten, während sie die gesamte Redaktion in Handschellen abgeführt hatten.

Im Grunde war es eine Lachnummer, der schlechte Witz einer Regierung, die keinen Humor hatte. Sie war vertrocknet, obwohl sie noch gar nicht so alt war. Alt und vertrocknet, nach einem Schema errichtet, welches er doch so stolz in seinen Geschichtsbüchern entdeckt hatte.

Mittlerweile waren sogar alle Bücher, die er so sorgfältig aufbewahrte, auf einer Liste gelandet, die die Überschrift „Verbotene Schriften aufgrund von hetzendem Inhalt" trug. Er war per Gesetz ein illoyaler, terroristisch veranlagter, aufmüpfiger Journalist der Lügenpresse. Interessante Formulierung, er selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal so viele Titel tragen würde ohne jemals eine Universität besucht zu haben...

Er war wütend, so wütend, dass er kaum klar denken konnte. Seine Artikel drohten langsam, aber sicher in die Art von Berichterstattung abzudriften, die nur die schlechten Seiten an der Regierung in den Mittelpunkt kehrten.

Aber es gab eben keine guten Seiten an ihr. Das wäre auch eine Lüge. Eine noch größere Lüge als die, die die Regierung verbreitete. Er verzweifelte an diesem unlösbaren Problem, denn neutral berichten ging bei den Zuständen nicht mehr. Wenn er weiterhin 'neutral' blieb, dann belog er sich selbst.

Doch war das Problem wirklich so unlösbar?


	15. Mai 2021

„ _Wer Zensur erlaubt will Denken verbieten."_

 _\- Unbekannt_

Er stand alleine mit der vollen Tasche auf dem Dach des Bankgebäudes. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine heutige Aktion etwas bewirken würde, doch ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Es war immer noch besser als sich über die Zustände im Land zu beschweren, ohne etwas zu tun.

Er wollte keiner dieser Menschen sein, die in Kneipen gingen, um sich über die Politik aufzuregen, aber ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Idee des Widerstandes zu haben. Das ging ihm gelinde gesagt gegen den Strich.

So schwer war es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Zwar war Sutlers Regierung inklusive aller Institutionen, die die Bevölkerung überwachten, mit dem modernsten Technik-Schnickschnack ausgestattet, aber gegen Masken über dem Gesicht und Handschuhen über den Fingern konnten auch die nichts ausrichten.

Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass seine Guy-Fawkes-Maske jemals zu solchen Zwecken gebraucht würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Das Leben überraschte einen immer.

Seit er die Maske über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, fühlte er sich deutlich selbstbewusster, wie ein Symbol, dem man nichts anhaben konnte. Und das war auch der Zweck hinter der Maske; niemand brauchte ein Gesicht für eine Bewegung, man benötigte bloß ein Symbol mit genügend Aussagekraft, das die Augen der Leute öffnete, die hinschauen wollten.

Selbständiges Denken gehörte nicht mehr wirklich zu den Hobbies der Leute, aber er würde es wenigstens versuchen wieder anzukurbeln und beliebt zu machen. Man musste nur Glauben in die Menschheit zeigen, auch wenn das am Anfang vielleicht schwerfiel. Es konnte eben nicht alles von Anfang an funktionieren, das war ihm klar. Realismus gehörte zu diesem Projekt nun mal auch dabei.

Er atmete tief ein und sah über die Brüstung hinunter auf die Straße. Es waren eine Menge Menschen hier, die seine Botschaft zu sehen bekommen würden.

Da er nicht mehr schreiben konnte, was er wollte, weil eben sein Name darunter stand, musste er neue Wege gehen. Schnell öffnete er die Tasche und nahm einen ersten Stapel der Flugblätter heraus. Darauf stand eigentlich nichts Weltbewegendes, nur ein einzelner Satz.

„Wer Zensur erlaubt..." Er war froh, dass er auf dieses Zitat gestoßen war, auch wenn der Verfasser eben anonym geblieben ist. Schade, aber auch das unterstrich die Symbolhaftigkeit seines Tuns. Manchmal brauchte man keine großen Namen, um etwas zu bewirken, manchmal reichte die Masse.


	16. Januar 2022

„ _Wir fühlten alle, wie tief und furchtbar die äußeren Mächte in den Menschen hineingreifen können bis in sein Innerstes, aber wir fühlten auch, daß es im Innersten etwas gab, was unangreifbar war und unverletzbar."_

 _\- aus 'Das siebte Kreuz', Anna Seghers_

Einen Stream zu schalten war vielleicht nicht die optimale Vorgehensweise, um unauffällig zu bleiben, aber das war ihm egal. Wer wollte schon in einer Welt wie dieser leben? Er nicht, also machte er das, was er für richtig hielt. Ganz einfach. Das konnte ihm keiner nehmen.

Sein Wille war alles, was er noch an Besitz hatte. Der Rest war mehr oder weniger Ballast. Belastender Tand, den er nicht brauchte. Und das Internet war der ideale Ort, um seinen Willen zu erproben. Klar, Sutlers Schergen hatten auch hier ihre Finger im Spiel, aber im Darknet gab es noch genügend Plattformen, auf denen man ungehindert politisch gefärbte Aussagen treffen konnte, ohne kurz darauf Regierungsbeamte vor der Tür stehen zu haben.

YouTube, Twitch und soziale Netzwerke wie Facebook waren in England schon lange nicht mehr zugelassen, seit genau eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr, um genau zu sein. Dennoch konnte er über die Website, die heute seinen Stream beherbergen sollte, eine große Menge der Menschen erreichen, wenn er alles richtig machte.

Sollten sie doch versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Bis sie ihn hatten, konnte er noch genügend Menschen auf seine Bedenken aufmerksam machen und Zuspruch erhalten. Wenn jemand nachdachte, dann war schon das Ziel erreicht.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie wie er dachten, er wolle einfach nur, _dass_ sie dachten. Und heute war der erste Versuch sie dazu zu bringen. Menschen waren nicht so dumm, sie mussten nur in die richtige Richtung geschubst werden. Ein kleiner Anreiz und der Stein kam ins Rollen. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Er setzte sich seine Guy-Fawkes-Maske auf und aktivierte die kleine Webcam an seinem Laptop. Dann atmete er tief ein und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Los geht's. Für diesen Tag hatte er knapp zwei Wochen an einer Rede herum geschrieben, die er heute verkünden wollte.

Ein kleines Symbol im Fenster der Website zeigte ihm, dass er gerade live auf Sendung war. Aufregend. Normalerweise schrieb er nur seine Artikel, aber niemand konnte ihn dabei beobachten, also hatte er genügend Zeit seine Aussagen zu verfeinern. Hier war das nicht der Fall, er würde es bis zum Ende durchziehen müssen.

Gebannt beobachtete er, wie die Zuschauerzahlen stetig stiegen, obwohl er noch nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Remember, remember! The fifth of November, the Gunpowder treason and plot; I know of no reason why the Gunpowder treason should ever been forgot. Das ist ein alter Reim, den sicherlich jeder schon einmal gehört hat, sei es in der Schule oder bei sonstigen traditionellen Zusammenkünften, die es vor Jahren mal gegeben hat. Seit Sutlers sogenanntem Wahlsieg hat sich einiges verändert, aber das dürfte nicht nur mir aufgefallen sein. Nein, es ist jedem aufgefallen, aber wer hat etwas gegen die maßgeblichen Veränderungen getan? Niemand. Natürlich hätte nicht jeder direkt durchschauen können, was genau der gute Sutler vorhatte, doch ist es mittlerweile zu offensichtlich, als dass man davor die Augen verschließen könnte. Eine faschistische Regierung, die durch Terror und gezielter Propaganda ihr Volk zum Schweigen bringen will. Doch das wird es nur, wenn es sich solche Methoden gefallen lässt. Ohne Widerstand brauchen wir uns nicht zu wundern, dass wir Angst vor Fingermännern und schwarzen Säcken haben müssen. Es ist beinahe noch eine verdiente Konsequenz unserer Resignation und unserer großzügigen Akzeptanz der Zustände und Heucheleien, die uns täglich aufgetischt werden. Eine ekelhafte Vorstellung, dass wir solche Lügen auch noch abnicken und nichts auslassen, um zu der dummen Masse zu werden, als die man uns in Regierungskreisen wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon bezeichnet. Wenn also der fünfte November des Jahres 2022 kommt, dann steht an meiner Seite und beweist, dass wir keine taube Masse sind, die ohne Würgereiz schlucken kann was ihr zwanghaft eingeflößt wird. Seid an meiner Seite, wenn die Pulververschwörung ein weiteres Jubiläum feiert und macht der Unterdrückung ein Ende!"

Er war völlig außer Atem und beendete die Übertragung. Gegen Ende war er ziemlich pathetisch und auch ein wenig theatralisch geworden, aber die Zuschauerzahlen zeigten, dass er auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Seine Übertragung hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in die Büros und Wohnzimmer dieses Landes verbreitet.

Knapp einhunderttausend Menschen hatten ihm zugesehen, bis zum Ende waren es sogar noch ein paar mehr geworden. Er war sich sicher, dass es noch mehr geworden wären, aber er wollte nicht zu lange zu sehen sein, falls jemand auf die Idee käme ihn anzuzeigen und eine Ermittlung in Gang zu setzen.

Für den Anfang war das nicht schlecht. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er seinen Plan für November umsetzte. Hoffentlich hatten die Leute seinen Aufruf ernst genommen und würden auf diesen Tag warten.

Das sähe er dann, wenn es so weit wäre.


	17. November 2022

„ _Well done is better than well said."_

 _\- Benjamin Franklin (1706 – 1790)_

Heute war es endlich so weit. Er hatte alles vorbereitet und es konnte beinahe nichts schiefgehen. Zumindest in der Theorie... In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich gefragt, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre das ganze Vorhaben über den Haufen zu schmeißen, schließlich setzte er dabei nicht bloß seine Existenz als angepasster Journalist aufs Spiel, sondern auch seine Existenz als atmender Mensch.

Fingermänner waren unberechenbar und fast überall, man war nirgendwo unbeobachtet. Eine gruselige Vorstellung und deshalb musste etwas dagegen getan werden. Niemand hatte das Recht ihn in seiner Freizeit und in seinem Privatleben auszuspionieren.

Deshalb die brennbaren Chemikalien, die er sich nach und nach in unauffälligen Mengen gekauft hatte, um bloß nicht im Voraus schon gestoppt zu werden. Dann hatte er auch noch groß angekündigt, dass genau am fünften November etwas Großes passieren sollte. In manchen Momenten hielt er sich für einen Idioten.

Nun, bisher war er allerdings ein Idiot mit ziemlich viel Glück. Ob es verdient war oder nicht, darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken.

Sein Plan funktionierte bisher ziemlich gut. Es war niemand auf sein Chemikalien-Versteck gestoßen und er brauchte auch keine Verlegung seiner unterirdischen Bombe vornehmen. Wer überprüfte schon einen uralten U-Bahn-Schacht? Niemand, deshalb war es der optimale Ort, um etwas zu verstecken.

Dort wo die Flüssigkeiten in Eimer umgefüllt nun herumstanden, wollte er heute ein Feuer entzünden, das den gesamten Weg der U-Bahn bis zur Towerbridge unbefahrbar machte. Wer wollte sich schon die Wahrzeichen einer Stadt ansehen, die überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hatte?

Es sollte sich auch niemand diese sogenannten Wahrzeichen ansehen, sie bedeuteten gar nichts mehr. Sutler hatte sich neue Zeichen und Symbole geschaffen. Eigentlich nur das Symbol, das auf der Partei-Flagge prangte. Das zeigte seine Geistlosigkeit.

Langsam wurde es draußen dunkler und Mitternacht näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Das war immer eine besondere Zeit, schon in Märchen war es immer Mitternacht, wenn sich etwas Grundlegendes veränderte. Magisch.

Seine Guy-Fawkes-Maske war sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut und er hatte einen Fahrplan in der Hand. Menschen verletzen wollte er nicht, deshalb zündete er zu einer Zeit, in der keine U-Bahn durch den Schacht fuhr, den er sprengen wollte. Mit Verspätungen konnten die wenigen und zumeist betrunkenen Fahrgäste zu dieser Uhrzeit gut leben, da war er sich sicher.

Unauffällig verschwand er neben dem Bahnsteig und schlich sich ins Dunkel, wo nur noch die Schienen waren. Da in London meistens die Bahnsteige durch Plexiglas-Scheiben von den Schienen getrennt waren, hatte er zunächst Probleme gehabt, seinen Plan umzusetzen, aber ein Eingang etwas außerhalb war ihm im letzten Moment aufgefallen.

Und los geht's... Es war nun 23.55Uhr. Bald war der Moment gekommen, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Aber es genügte nicht, einfach nur etwas in die Luft zu sprengen, das Symbol musste erkennbar sein.

Aber dafür hatte er sich auch etwas überlegt. Mit unerträglichem Herzrasen ging er durch den dunklen Schacht, mit nichts weiter als einer Taschenlampe und einem Feuerzeug bewaffnet. Im Ernstfall also nicht wirklich schützend... Egal, weiter.

Er kramte in seiner Tasche und setzte sich die Maske auf. Gleich fühlte er sich besser und auch sehr viel mutiger.

Seine Lunte hatte er extra etwas länger werden lassen, damit er selbst nicht auch noch Feuer fing. Es konnte also nichts schiefgehen. Wie gesagt, in der Theorie nicht...

Gebannt starrte er auf seine Uhr und wartete auf Mitternacht. Endlich. Kurzerhand zündete er die Lunte und betrachtete gebannt, wie der Funke sich durch den U-Bahn-Schacht fraß. Ein Notausgang für das Wartungspersonal diente für seine schnelle Flucht aus dem Schacht.

Draußen in der Nacht wurde er direkt von der eiskalten Luft eingeschlossen und wohlig umarmt. Die Kälte war nicht unangenehm, bloß ein interessantes Gegenteil zu der Hitze, die er nun entfachen würde. Und das nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinne, sondern auch im übertragenen. Die Hitze der Diskussionen, die unweigerlich folgen würden.

Ein Erfolg auf ganzer Linie – hoffte er zumindest. Noch war alles möglich, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

Nur noch ein paar Sekunden... Seine Berechnungen stimmten und er hörte den lauten Knall des ersten explodierenden Fasses. Milde unter seiner Maske lächelnd sah er dabei zu, wie sich eine Rauchsäule nach der anderen ihren Weg durch die Gulli-Deckel und Notausgänge wand. Das Feuerwerk würde auch gleich gezündet werden.

Und da war es schon. Heitere Farben, alles dabei. Am liebsten war ihm die letzte, sie war rot und bildete eine römische Fünf. V.


	18. Juli 2023

Die Hitze brachte ihn irgendwann noch um. Eric Finch betrachtete angespannt seine neue Dienstmarke. Er war zum Chief Inspector befördert worden. Aber nicht, weil er besondere Arbeit geleistet hatte, sondern weil er immer schön die Klappe hielt und den Anweisungen folgte, die ihm von oben aufgebürdet wurden.

Denn etwas anderes war es nicht – eine Bürde. Seinen Willen für das große Ganze unterdrücken. Irgendwann würde sein Schädel vor angestauter Energie platzen, da war er sich sicher. Er dachte nämlich eigentlich sehr gerne nach. Besonders über die Ereignisse seit Sutlers Wahlsieg. Aber er konnte ohnehin nichts ändern.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Er alleine konnte nichts ändern. Obwohl das auch eine gewagte Behauptung war, denn ein einziger Mann – das wusste er aus zuverlässigen Quellen – war dazu in der Lage gewesen im November des vergangenen Jahres die größte Diskussion über die Regierung anzufachen, die sie je erlebt hatte.

Die Sprengung eines alten U-Bahn-Schachtes konnte also doch so viel bewirken. Die Überwachungskameras, die ohne das Wissen der Bevölkerung überall nach und nach installiert worden waren, hatten ihn aufgenommen. Natürlich war er maskiert gewesen. Er hatte sich das Gesicht von Guy Fawkes gegeben. Sehr symbolisch...

Irgendwie kam er nicht umhin, diesen Mann zu bewundern. Für sein Engagement und den Mut. Zwar war er eigentlich derjenige, der diesen 'Terroristen' dingfest machen sollte, doch hatte er kein wirkliches Interesse daran.

Sollten doch die anderen ihre Kapazitäten und Energie für diesen Fall verschwenden, er würde sich nicht mehr daran beteiligen als nötig. Er war froh, dass überhaupt noch jemand den Mut besaß den Mund aufzumachen. Sei es eben wortwörtlich oder durch solche Taten. Immerhin war niemand zu Schaden gekommen, das war der ausschlaggebende Grund für Finchs Zurückhaltung.

Selbstverständlich durfte er das nicht anmerken, er hatte ohnehin schon keinen guten Stand mehr bei der staatlichen Überwachungsinstitution für sonstige Institutionen. Ja, die Polizei wurde von einer weiteren Quasi-Polizei überwacht. Finch musste beinahe jedes Mal lachen, wenn er daran dachte, so unwirklich kam ihm das vor.

Bei der Ankündigung dieser Maßnahme war er beinahe in ein lautes Prusten ausgebrochen, doch hatte er es erfolgreich unterdrücken können, da Sutler persönlich anwesend gewesen war. Als er noch persönlich zu solchen Staatsakten und -entschlüssen erschien. Mittlerweile war er so um seine eigene Sicherheit besorgt, dass er seine geheime Unterkunft gar nicht mehr verließ.

Gut so, denn Finch konnte diesen kleinen alten Mann manchmal nicht ausstehen und wäre ihm sicher des Öfteren über den Mund gefahren, da er sich trotz der ihm fehlenden Macht überlegen gefühlt hätte.

Ein infantiler Gedanke, das musste Finch zugeben. Er drehte sich von seinem verregneten Fenster im Büro zu seinem Schreibtisch um und starrte das Überwachungsfoto des Attentäters an. Meinungsmache gegen Meinungsfreiheit. Offene und ehrliche Kundgebung von Überzeugungen. Der Kerl hatte mit Flugblättern angefangen, aber da hatte man ihn noch als harmlosen Spinner abgetan. Ein großer Fehler, denn jetzt beliefen sich die Schäden auf ein paar hunderttausende Pfund.

Meinungsfreiheit... Finch runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Foto genauer. Wenn das nicht der Journalist war, den er mal aufgrund von 'Verhaltensauffälligkeit' hatte vernehmen müssen...

„Hab ich dich", murmelte er und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.


	19. Dezember 2023

„ _Immer wenn man die Meinung mit der Mehrheit teilt, ist es Zeit sich zu besinnen."_

 _\- Mark Twain (1835 – 1910)_

Der diesjährige fünfte November hatte ereignislos über die Bühne gehen müssen, denn er war sich sicher, dass die Polizei ihm ziemlich schnell auf die Schliche kommen würde, wenn er zu risikofreudig wurde.

Glücklicherweise hatte er die Maske in einem toten Winkel der Kameras angezogen, dass er höchstens der Anwesenheit beschuldigt werden könnte, denn er hatte den Bahnhof oft genug besucht, um auch geheime Überwachungssysteme ausfindig zu machen.

Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er nicht so vorgegangen wäre, aber er war eben keiner, das war sein Vorteil. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt etwas gebracht hatte, sein Leben dermaßen zu riskieren. Zwar waren die Diskussionen sehr heftig und auch sehr lange gewesen, aber wirklich verändert hatte er nichts... Unter Umständen sollte er sich einfach arrangieren und sein Denken abstellen.

Die Menschen gingen immer noch nicht auf die Straßen, sie trauten sich einfach nicht. Wer konnte es ihnen auch verübeln? Schließlich waren eine Menge Polizisten überall positioniert und die trugen schweres Geschütz mit sich herum. Niemand riskierte sein Leben und das Leben seiner Familie, nur um ein Mal den Mund aufgemacht zu haben, ohne die Garantie, dass es etwas veränderte.

Es war einfach vergeblich. Und mühselig, vor allem war es mühselig.

Er dachte angestrengt nach und drehte die Maske in seinen Händen während er auf seinem alten Sofa saß und über den beinahe dialektischen Erfolg seiner Sprengung nachdachte. Es war ein Erfolg im gleichzeitigen und unbedingt notwendigen Scheitern. Er hatte Hegel bisher immer gehasst, denn der Kerl hatte sich einfach nie verständlich ausdrücken können, aber war dennoch in den Kanon der Philosophen aufgenommen werden.

Da kam ihm ein Geistesblitz... Was, wenn er sich selbst auch nicht verständlich hatte ausdrücken können? Was, wenn seine Sprengung nicht als Aufruf verstanden wurde, sondern als einmaliger Ausruf der Verzweiflung?

Vielleicht sollte er sein gesamtes Konzept völlig neu überdenken und eine andere Herangehensweise ausprobieren. Genauigkeit zahlte sich am Ende nämlich immer aus.


	20. März 2024

Die Ermittlungen zum Anschlag auf den U-Bahn-Schacht waren offiziell eingestellt worden. Eine beruhigende Nachricht, es fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Nein, eine Tonne Steine fiel ihm vom Herzen...

Er war in den letzten Monaten immer darauf gefasst gewesen, dass irgendwann die Polizei an seiner Tür klingelte und ihn für immer in einem dunklen Loch verschwinden ließe. Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen und jetzt hatte die Angst ein Ende.

Denn jetzt konnte er es wagen, ein neues Projekt zu beginnen, schließlich hatte er aus seinem ersten Versuch einiges gelernt, das er verbessern könnte. Und die Diskussion über das Thema war ihm zu sehr in die Richtung abgedriftet, in der man sich fragte, ob die Regierung den normalen englischen Bürger überhaupt vor solchen Übergriffen schützen könnte. Die vollkommen falsche Richtung eben.

Vielleicht war es wieder an der Zeit Streams oder sonstige bildliche Übertragungen vorzunehmen, damit die Menschen seine Botschaft wirklich verstanden. Manchmal musste man eben für Deutlichkeit sorgen. Er war definitiv kein Terrorist, der anderen Menschen schaden wollte, nein, er wollte der Regierung schaden. Der Regierung und ihren Regelungen, ihren Maßnahmen, allem was mit ihr zu tun hat.

Während er gedankenverloren um seinen Schreibtisch im Redaktionsbüro schritt, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie es im größeren Mehrparteien-Büro etwas lauter wurde. Ein paar Stimmen drangen durch die geschlossene Tür, dann wurde sie unwirsch aufgestoßen und der Detective, der ihn mal befragt hatte, stand im Rahmen.

Seine Sekretärin versuchte ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, doch ließ er sie verstehen, dass sie gehen könne.

„Detective Finch, kommen Sie doch herein und schließen Sie die Tür freundlicherweise hinter sich", begrüßte er den Polizisten und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

Er entdeckte die Polizei-Marke an Finchs Gürtel und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Oder soll ich lieber Chief Inspector sagen?"

„Freut mich, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern", bemerkte Finch und trag weiter ins Büro, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Wie könnte ich Sie auch vergessen? Sie haben einen starken Eindruck hinterlassen", erwiderte er unweigerlich lächelnd, denn es war ihm bis heute nicht klar, warum er ihn so einfach hatte laufen lassen.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, wenn Sie schon den weiten Weg aus der Stadt in mein Büro nehmen?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, ich bin allerdings nicht im offiziellen Auftrag hier", antwortete Finch monoton und sah sich im Büro etwas um. Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch Lunte gerochen und versuchte jetzt etwas Beweiskräftiges zu finden. Als ob er so dumm wäre sich seine Utensilien ins Büro zu stellen.

„Was möchten Sie mich denn fragen, Chief Inspector?"

„Nun, Sie haben sicherlich von der Sprengung des U-Bahn-Schachtes gehört, oder?"

„Wie hätte mir das entgehen können?" fragte er lachend.

„Dann wissen Sie sicher auch, dass die Untersuchungen heute morgen offiziell eingestellt wurden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist mein Job immer Bescheid zu wissen, Sir." Worauf wollte Finch nur hinaus? Hatte er doch mehr in der Hand als nur eine bloße Vermutung?

„Aber was Sie nicht wissen können, ist dass es einige Polizisten gibt, die eine Vermutung darüber hatten, wer sich hinter der Guy-Fawkes-Maske verbirgt. Derselbe Mann, der im Mai 2021 Flugblätter vom Dach eines Bankgebäudes geworfen hat, ein paar Kameras haben ihn aufgenommen. Aber das wussten Sie sicher schon, oder?"

Finch betrachtete ihn forschend. So lief das Spiel also.

„Ich habe damals einen Artikel darüber geschrieben, aber das wussten _Sie_ sicher schon. Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Chief Inspector."

Finch drehte sich zu ihm und blickte ihn an.

„Ach, wissen Sie, mich würde interessieren, was Sie so in Ihrer Freizeit machen. Denn auch ich habe eine Vermutung, wer sich hinter der Maske verbirgt."

„Tatsächlich? Und wer wäre das?" Finch lachte kurz auf.

„Halten Sie sich bedeckt, Junge. Nicht jeder ist so wohlwollend wie ich. Sie wollen sicher nicht in einem schwarzen Sack landen", murmelte Finch nun mit einem verheißungsvollen Seitenblick auf ihn hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Dann fügte er hinzu: „Das nächste Mal sollten Sie nicht direkt in die Kameras schauen, wenn Sie unauffällig bleiben wollen."

Finch verließ das Büro. Vollkommen regungslos stand er da, immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte gerade unverschämt großes Glück gehabt.


	21. September 2024

„ _Vientos del pueblo me llaman_

 _Vientos del pueblo me llevan_

 _Me esparcen el corazón_

 _Y me avientan la garganta."_

 _\- Víctor Jara (1932 – 1973)_

Sie wurden laut. Es war so weit. Die englische Bevölkerung hatte tatsächlich den Mut gefunden und begann kritische Stimmen laut werden zu lassen. Viele beriefen sich auf den sogenannten 'Terroristen', der mit der Guy-Fawkes-Maske ein Zeichen gesetzt hatte.

Und das wurde ihnen vielerorts zum Verhängnis. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie alle einen Preis zu zahlen hatten, doch war dieser hier auch besonders hoch. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt irgendjemand noch den Mut fasste, etwas zu sagen.

Die Medien wurden wieder freizügiger und sprachen aus, was der Großteil der Journalisten schon lange dachte. Sutlers Regierung musste sich in der hitzigen Stimmung ruhig verhalten, sie konnten kaum alle in schwarzen Säcken verhaften lassen. Selbst Creedy konnte nicht überall sein. Dieser angsteinflößende Politiker mit einem Hang zum Fanatismus hatte gerade die Oberaufsicht über die Fingermänner übernommen und erst dadurch sind die Proteste wieder aufgeflammt.

Das hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Creedy auch nicht. Aber er musste sich zumindest für den Augenblick damit arrangieren, denn die Gefahr, dass Massen auf die Straßen strömten war im Augenblick so hoch wie nie zuvor. Er war beinahe so stolz wie er bei der vollständigen Umsetzung seiner Pläne hätte sein können. Ein Anfang war gemacht, immerhin.

Manche Gruppierungen und Gegenparteien, die sich zur Nordfeuer-Partei gegründet hatten, schrieben sich auch öffentlich auf die Fahnen, dass sie in einer nächsten Wahl – auf die sie zweifelsohne bestehen würden – die Regierung übernehmen und alle Änderungen Sutlers wieder zurücksetzen würden.

Ein gewagter Wahlspruch, aber er funktionierte. Bisher zumindest. In seiner Hochstimmung schaltete er den Fernseher ein und wartete auf die Nachrichten, in denen er Neues von den Gegnern Sutlers zu erfahren hoffte.

Doch bei der Betrachtung des Eilmeldungs-Tickers fielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Alle Gruppen gegen Sutler waren inhaftiert und verurteilt worden. Wie hatte das so schnell geschehen können?

Eine Presseerklärung Creedys wurde gerade eingeblendet: „Mit Hilfe der Fingermänner haben wir das Problem mit den landesweiten Unruhestiftern schnell beheben können. Es war nur eine Frage des richtigen Zeitpunkts, zu dem wir die Ordnung wiederherstellen könnten – und denn haben wir abgewartet. Es ist genug des Widerstandes gegen eine Regierung, die nichts Unrechtes getan hat und sich von jeglichen Vorwürfen distanziert. Falls weitere Aufbegehren geplant sind, so warne ich die Organisatoren des nun härteren Durchgreifens meiner Institution. Es wird mit äußerster Sorgfalt vorgegangen und bestraft."

Beim Anblick des selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdrucks Creedys hätte er beinahe kotzen können. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.


	22. April 2025

Er verhielt sich gegen seinen Willen ruhig. Creedys Kampagne gegen alle Oppositionellen hatte den größten nur vorstellbaren Erfolg und die Leute bekamen Angst. Es gingen sogar Gerüchte um, dass Menschen verhaftet wurden, die eigentlich überhaupt gar kein politisches Statement abgaben, sondern einfach nur generell nicht zum Nordfeuer-Menschenbild passten.

Dazu gehörten Homosexuelle, Zugewanderte, Nicht-Protestanten und Gelehrte der Universitäten und sonstigen akademischen Einrichtungen. Es war einfach zu einer Menschenverfolgung geworden, so schlicht musste man das sagen. Nicht umsonst fühlte er sich erneut an die Methoden der Nationalsozialisten knapp ein Jahrhundert zuvor erinnert.

Sutler hatte seine Vorbilder, war aber dennoch immer noch nicht aus dem Kreuzfeuer geraten, denn die kritischen Stimmen verstummten nicht von heute auf morgen.

Gerade machte er sich einen Kaffee im Gemeinschaftsraum der Redaktion, da brach einiger Lärm aus. Er vermutete, dass schon wieder dieser Finch hier auftauchte, um ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, den er am Ende dann wieder nicht ganz zuzuordnen wusste.

Aber es war dieses Mal nicht der einzelne Chief Inspector, nein, es war Creedy persönlich und er hatte fünf bewaffnete Männer dabei, Fingermänner. Was wollte er denn hier? In seiner Hand hielt er triumphierend ein Stück Papier, wahrscheinlich ein Haftbefehl. Nur für wen?

Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und ging in das größere Gemeinschaftsbüro, um herauszufinden, ob man ihn nun doch als den Guy-Fawkes-Maskenträger identifiziert hatte.

Und dann traute er seinen Augen nicht. Sie legten gerade einer seiner Kolleginnen Handschellen an und führten sie unwirsch aus dem Raum.

„Hey, was soll das?" fragte er aufgebracht und auch die restlichen Kollegen versuchten die Männer von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten.

Creedy hielt ihm das Papier gravitätisch hin und deklamierte: „Hiermit wird diese junge Miss aufgrund von akuter Verhaltensauffälligkeit in Regierungsobhut genommen. Finden Sie sich damit ab und bringen Sie Ihrer Zeitung hier Manieren bei."

Damit verschwand er aus dem Büro und sie alle starrten sich der Reihe nach an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.


	23. Mai 2025

„ _Mit Ochsen hab ich Mitleid, der Mensch ist schlecht. Die Menschen sind für deinen Plan nicht reif. Erst muß, bevor die Welt sich ändern kann der Mensch sich ändern."_

 _\- aus 'Die heilige Johanna der Schlachthöfe', Bertolt Brecht_

„Wieso kann ich nicht mit ihr sprechen? Gestern ging es doch noch!" rief er empört aus, denn er hatte keine Lust sich schon wieder mit einer billigen Ausrede abspeisen zu lassen.

Seine Kollegin, die im April verhaftet worden war, war einfach verlegt worden. Die U-Haft wäre jetzt woanders untergebracht und er müsse sich an einen anderen Beamten wenden. Wer's glaubt... Er war so wütend, dass er beinahe Sterne sah.

Das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein!? Den Anwalt seiner Kollegin bekam er auch nicht erreicht und nun saß sie in der Scheiße, wenn er nichts unternahm. Alle Mitarbeiter der Zeitung hatten ihre Arbeit eingestellt, um nach der Verschollenen zu suchen, aber jeder war in seiner zugeteilten Behörde erfolglos geblieben.

Das hier war definitiv gegen jedes Bürgerrecht, das ihnen die englische Verfassung eigentlich immer noch zusagte, doch sah die Realität eben anders aus.

Resigniert von seinen ständigen Misserfolgen verließ er das Gebäude und trat auf die Straße. Dann klingelte sein Handy und Jeff, derjenige, der ihm damals direkt bei seiner Zeitung angeboten hatte, war am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich habe sie nicht gefunden. Ihren Anwalt auch nicht. Es heißt, sie seien in Sutton untergebracht."

Er schnaufte wütend. „Mir haben sie gesagt, sie seien in Newham. Das darf doch verdammt nochmal nicht wahr sein!"

„Die Sache stinkt bis zum Himmel, wenn du mich fragst."

„Was du nicht sagst..."

Sie konnten nichts tun, Creedy war zu übermächtig. Einfach unbesiegbar. Er könnte noch so viele Gebäude in die Luft sprengen, es brächte ohnehin nichts, Angst hatte jetzt die Bevölkerung fest im Griff.

„Wir werden nichts unversucht lassen, ja?" sagte Jeff am anderen Ende der Leitung und legte auf. Wenigstens ein Optimist unter ihnen. Wenn das nicht ein gutes Zeichen war.

Seufzend und brodelnd vor Wut ging er durch London und versuchte einen Plan zu entwickeln, Struktur in die Sache zu bekommen. Warum funktionierte es einfach nicht, wenn er – egal was er unternahm – sich endlich wieder ein Herz fasste und den Mut aufbrachte, den Mund aufzumachen? So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein?


	24. Juni 2026

Mittlerweile arbeiteten sie nur noch zu dritt in der Redaktion. Sofern man diesen Zustand noch als 'arbeiten' bezeichnen konnte, vielmehr verkrochen sie sich im Büro und hofften, dass die Fingermänner bei ihrer nächsten Verhaftung nicht herkamen.

Die restlichen Mitarbeiter waren vom Redakteur bis zum Hausmeister nach und nach auf unerklärliche Weise entweder verschwunden oder offiziell als 'verhaltensauffällig' bezeichnet und verhaftet worden.

Einen Prozess bekam niemand von ihnen, das war eben so. Aber wohin sie verschwanden, das wusste niemand. Es gab nicht einmal Gerüchte oder eine Erklärung der Regierung. Die Angst, die in der Bevölkerung herrschte, war nun weniger die vor Sutler, sondern vielmehr die vor einem atomaren Holocaust.

Der Dritte Weltkrieg stand schon wieder mit größter Gefahr vor der Tür und die USA hatten eine neue Krise. Dürren und Hunger plagten die einstige Großmacht und der Terror, der sich nun fern hinter dem Teich breitmachte, drohte importiert zu werden.

Sutler nutzte die Gunst der Stunde natürlich aus und stellte sich und seine Partei wieder in ein besseres Licht, indem er wieder vor die Tür trat, Reden hielt und hochoffizielle Prozeduren feierte. Es war eine ekelhafte Maskerade, ein schamloses Puppentheater und die Menschen jubelten diesem auch noch wie begeisterte Kinder entgegen.

Dass dabei immer mehr regierungskritische oder eben angeblich auffällige Menschen ohne ordentliche Begründung verschwanden und in Regierungsgewahrsam genommen wurden, interessierte keinen. Hauptsache, England war sicher vor solchen Parasiten und Unruhestiftern.

Die erste Kollegin, die aus der Redaktion verhaftet worden war, hatte eigentlich nichts Unrechtes getan, aber schnell kamen die Übriggebliebenen auf die Idee, dass es etwas mit ihrer Ehe zu tun haben müsste. Sie war blond und blauäugig, ihr Mann stammte ursprünglich aus Somalia und lebte seit seinem dritten Lebensjahr in London. Auch er war auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden.

Immer mehr wurden die Praktiken und Vorgehensweisen der Nationalsozialisten in die Tat umgesetzt und niemand schien es zu bemerken. Oder nicht bemerken zu wollen, das war wohl eher der Fall.

Also hatten die drei restlichen Journalisten beschlossen, dass sie trotz ihrer Angst vor dem gleichen Schicksal alles versuchten, um die Menschen aufmerksam zu machen. Ihre Artikel quollen beinahe über vor Menschen, die Ähnliches zu berichten hatten und die Beweiskraft lag einfach in der Häufigkeit der Vorfälle. Das konnte niemand ignorieren, auch die treusten Anhänger Sutlers nicht.

Doch blieb die erhoffte Reaktion der Menschen Englands immer noch aus. Zumindest die Mehrheit schien weiterhin die Augen vor dem Problem zu verschließen, schließlich hielt Sutler ihnen in ihren Augen die Amerikaner vom Hals.

Er dachte darüber nach, noch einmal ein Zeichen zu setzen, ein Symbol zu erschaffen, doch war das mit der bisherigen Entwicklung der Überwachungssysteme nicht vereinbar. Er musste sich dringend etwas überlegen, denn so konnte es doch nicht weitergehen!?

Der Verzweiflung nahe hatte er auch mal kurz daran gedacht alles hinzuschmeißen und sich zu fügen, aber das war auch nicht die Lösung. Nein, es konnte keine Lösung sein, durfte keine Lösung sein. Ganz einfach. Dabei war es in keinster Weise einfach. Es war unglaublich kompliziert und ein Einzelner konnte nichts ausrichten.

Nicht, wenn er sich nicht der richtigen Mittel bediente und den richtigen Weg einschlug. Aber manchmal konnte man aus der bloßen Betrachtung der Umstände nicht den richtigen Weg herausfinden, die Situation verlangte etwas mehr... Kreativität.

Welches Symbol konnte eben in dieser Lage am ehesten verstanden werden? Er dachte scharf nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es etwas ziemlich altehrwürdiges sein musste, dass auch jeder mitbekam, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Da die Gerechtigkeit in England zusammen mit der alten Monarchie untergegangen zu sein schien, musste auch das Symbol für die Gerechtigkeit ausgemerzt werden. Sutlers Regierung stützte sich auf völlig eigene Überzeugungen und möchte das alte England hinter sich lassen. Dabei stehen noch so viele Wahrzeichen in der Stadt herum, die im Sinne der Nordfeuer-Partei eigentlich hätten abgerissen werden müssen, wenn sie denn bei all ihrer Radikalität wenigstens konsequent wären.

Das war nicht der Fall, also konnte er nach Herzenslust ein Ziel auswählen, ohne dabei auf besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Fingermänner zu stoßen. Ein großer Gefallen, den sie ihm da taten.

Und wenn er schon einmal dabei wäre, dann könnte er auch direkt mit dem Symbol schlechthin für die Gerechtigkeit anfangen. Iustitia. Gülden stand sie da, mitten in London und ist von dem Stück Stoff über ihren Augen geblendet.

Die blinde Gerechtigkeit... Ja, das würde sicher einige Menschen zum Nachdenken bewegen.


	25. November 2026

„ _Wie er sein Scheitern erfährt, das begründet, wozu der Mensch wird."_

 _\- aus 'Einführung in die Philosophie', Karl Jaspers_

Es war der fünfte November und es war alles vorbereitet. Iustitia musste heute leider weichen, das stand fest für ihn. Betty war heute genau elf Jahre tot und er dachte immer noch jeden Tag an sie und an das, was sie sich für ihn gewünscht hätte. Leider hatte er fast nichts davon tatsächlich erreicht, aber er hatte es zumindest versucht.

Diese Welt ließ ihm eben keine andere Wahl als ein sogenannter Terrorist zu werden. Ein geistiger Brandstifter. Ein verhaltensauffälliger Spinner. Zumindest in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit. Er stand unter Druck, denn sie erwarteten dieses Mal einiges mehr von ihm als nur die Sprengung eines U-Bahn-Schachtes.

Das konnte er ihnen zwar bieten, doch musste sein Plan zuerst zur Ausführung gelangen. Die Fingermänner waren überall und wenn er Finchs Aussage trauen konnte, dann waren überall noch zusätzliche Überwachungskameras versteckt, die die offiziellen um Längen an Effizienz schlugen.

Das Verbotene war meistens das, was mit mehr Effizienz durchgeführt wurde, da die Erbauer sich mehr an der Herstellung erfreuten. Das Verbotene war eben auch das reizvollste. So war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es auch immer bleiben. Er selbst spürte es gerade am eigenen Leib.

Nervös setzte er sich die Maske auf und schlug den hohen Kragen seiner schwarzen Jacke hoch. Er war zur Vorsicht schon seit fünf Blocks in Tarnung unterwegs, sodass kein Kamerawinkel sein Gesicht erfassen konnte. Es war einfach unmöglich und so konnte er sich auf die eigentliche Durchführung seines Vorhabens konzentrieren.

Er schlich sich in den unteren Teil des Gebäudes, hier waren die Sprengsätze angebracht und leider auch die Zündungsvorrichtung. Zwar nicht direkt am Sprengsatz, das wäre idiotisch gewesen, doch in der Nähe, um genau zu sein, im selben Gebäude.

Da er kein Experte war was Elektrik anging, hatte er auf diese Methode zurückgreifen müssen, auch wenn er sich eine idealere Version des Verlaufs dieses Abends definitiv hätte ausmalen können. Aber nun war es so und es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

Und wenn er weiter Zeit verlor, dann würde seine Botschaft nicht mehr absenden können. Dabei war eine pünktliche Zustellung der Nachrichten immer wichtig für den Ausgang. Die Diskussion konnte er sich schon jetzt vorstellen, es würde einfach unvergleichlich werden im Vergleich zum letzten Mal.

Morgen würde er einen weiteren Stream schalten, um seine Botschaft visuell und auch intellektuell zu untermalen. Wenn er es erklärte, warum er eben so vorging, dann würde er sicher nicht missverstanden werden.

Gerade schlich er lautlos in das Gebäude und wollte noch einmal überprüfen, ob noch alles an seinem Platz stand. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht – alles wie hinterlassen. Liebevoll strich er über einen Sprengsatz, den er sich mit Mühe und Not selbst zusammengebaut hatte. Er hatte viel dazugelernt seit dem letzten Mal, das stimmte schon, aber es war noch einiges zu lernen und auch noch einiges zu tun.

Man musste trotz des erstmaligen Erfolgs immer realistisch bleiben. Immer am Boden bleiben, sonst wurde man unvorsichtig. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch, fast als hätte er es mit seinen Gedanken heraufbeschworen.

Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um und hörte Schritte. Es war nur eine Person, das konnte er immerhin feststellen. Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe war zu sehen. Wie konnte derjenige ihn überhaupt bemerkt haben? Er war durch keinen der offiziellen Eingänge reingekommen. War es etwa ein außerplanmäßiger Routinegang der Sicherheitskraft hier? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...

Seufzend ging er langsam rückwärts und verließ den Kellerraum durch den Hintereingang, der offiziell nicht mehr benutzt wurde.

Die Nachrichten des nächsten Morgens überraschten ihn nicht. Sutler machte sich die gefundenen Sprengsätze natürlich zu nutze, indem er behaupten ließ, dass sichere Quellen bestätigt hätten, dass das Gebäude am Tag gesprengt werden sollte, gerade wenn sich Touristen und unschuldige, englische Bürger darin befunden hätten.

Na sicher. Das machte es noch einfacher für ihn die Überwachung zu verschärfen und sogar die unbegründeten Verhaftungen weiter durchziehen zu können. Niemand fragte mehr, wohin denn der Nachbar verschwunden war, denn schließlich hätte er der Terrorist sein können.

Jeder konnte jetzt der Terrorist sein und das machte die Feindschaft gegenüber den anderen Mitmenschen deutlich spürbarer. Jeder war verdächtig und jeder hatte plötzlich 'schon immer seltsame Seiten an sich gehabt' oder 'so auffällig oft über dieses eine bestimmte Thema gesprochen'. Dumme Menschen waren eben unberechenbar und ehe man sich versehen konnte, saß man mit Handschellen in einem Streifenwagen oder verschwand eben auf diese unerklärliche Art und Weise.

Und er selbst musste sich wahrscheinlich auch beeilen, denn irgendwann würde auch er abgeholt werden, da war er sich sicher. Sicherer als eben bei der Tatsache, dass Sutlers Regierung mehr Dreck am Stecken hatte, als er auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde.

Sofern ein 'Noch-Mehr' überhaupt noch möglich war. Es war einfach nicht zu erfassen, das ganze Ausmaß der Machenschaften zu durchblicken und eigentlich ging es schon gar nicht mehr darum. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe die Verbrechen der Nordfeuer-Partei aufzuklären, das würden die offiziellen Behörden schon übernehmen müssen.

Aber wer würde dies schon?


	26. Februar 2027

„ _Die Geschichte lehrt die Menschen, dass die Geschichte die Menschen nichts lehrt."_

 _\- Mahatma Gandhi (1869 – 1948)_

Seit er im November frühzeitig entdeckt worden war, hatte sich keine zweite Gelegenheit geboten Iustitia von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Er fand keine zweite Möglichkeit, denn der Moment wäre einfach perfekt gewesen. Feuerwerk, Sprengung, Tschaikowski... Es war alles geplant gewesen, aber eben nicht zur Ausführung gelangt.

Gerade saß er in seinem Arbeitszimmer in seiner kleinen Wohnung und dachte weiter darüber nach. Er war immer noch nicht verhaftet worden. Eigentlich hätte das schon längst geschehen müssen. Nicht, dass er darauf hoffte, doch war es bei allen anderen geschehen, nur bei ihm nicht. Seltsamerweise. Oder glücklicherweise, er wollte das noch entscheiden.

Die Zeitung war mittlerweile verboten und aufgelöst, seine restlichen Mitarbeiter waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Also – wie gesagt – er wartete förmlich auf seinen Transport ins ewige Nichts. In die Vergessenheit.

Am Nachmittag war er nochmal in seine kleine Mietgarage gefahren und hatte in seinen alten Büchern umher geblättert. Und dabei war ihm wieder diese Ironie aufgefallen, nämlich dass die Menschen der heutigen Zeit eigentlich wussten wie es zu Diktaturen wie der Sutlers kommen konnte und wie diese Diktaturen eben vorgingen.

Erst 'offizieller Wahlsieg', dann Etablierung von neuen 'Ausnahme-' oder 'Notstandsgesetzen', dann Überwachung und Angst als Einschüchterungsmittel und letztendlich die willkürliche Dezimierung ungeliebter Bevölkerungsgruppen; sei dies religiös, rassistisch, sexistisch oder sonst wie motiviert. Aber es funktionierte erstaunlicherweise immer. Immer wieder.

Das machte ihn krank vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Demonstrieren durfte man auch nicht mehr und das machte es schwierig eben Menschen für die gute Sache zu mobilisieren, denn sie hatten schlicht und einfach _Angst_. Angst vor dem Tod, Angst vor dem Verlust von Arbeit und Heimat. Existentielle Angst eben. Diese Art von Angst, die die Schlimmste war.

Und das wussten Menschen wie Creedy, Sutler und ihre Konsorten eben auszunutzen. Erschreckend. Sie hatten nur Eines aus der Geschichte gelernt – wie man es richtig anzustellen hatte. Der Rest der Menschen hatte nichts aus ihr gelernt. Denn wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie man es verhindert, dann hätten sie es tun können.

Aber sie taten es nicht. In Zeiten der Krise war es für viele unabdingbar einen Menschen an der Spitze zu haben, der die schwierigen Entscheidungen bereitwillig auf sich nahm. Den hatten sie jetzt, doch waren seine Entscheidungen keineswegs im Interesse aller.

Es war immer nur das Interesse der kleinsten Bevölkerungsgruppe, nämlich der, die Reichtum und Macht zu verlieren hatten.

Es war aber auch an der Zeit, sie derer verlustig zu machen. Diese Gesellschaft hatte sich überlebt, sie waren keine lebendige Gemeinschaft mehr, nur noch eine Mischung aus leeren Köpfen, die sich anleiten ließen.

Das war das Fundament, auf dem Menschen wie Sutler oder Franco, oder Mussolini, oder Hitler, oder Stalin hatten aufbauen können. Er musste erneut versuchen Brüche ins Fundament zu schlagen. Und wenn er selbst dabei verlorenging, es musste dringend geschehen.


	27. August 2027

Die Sache mit der Krankheit in St. Mary's war einfach unfassbar. Die Amerikaner sollen doch tatsächlich das Wasser vergiftet haben, um hier Menschen zu töten. Ein unvorstellbarer Akt der Grausamkeit, einfach schrecklich.

Er hatte es aus den Nachrichten erfahren und das nicht mal bei sich vor dem privaten Fernseher, sondern in einem Geschäft, das Fernsehgeräte verkaufte und deren Bildschirmqualität jeden Tag im Schaufenster demonstriert wurde.

Die Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und kurz darauf – sogar sehr kurz darauf – hatte Sutler eine Rede ans Volk gehalten, die den Frieden versprach und die Verantwortlichen sehr schnell zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte.

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung an der Sache, es war einfach zu... glatt. Einen anderen Begriff dafür fand er nicht, es war nicht wirklich in Worte zu fassen. Es wirkte einfach wie ein abgekartetes Spiel.

Er ging, nachdem er sich irgendwann von den Bildschirmen hatte lösen können, weiter durch die Straßen und versuchte klar zu denken. Es war nicht möglich, nicht jetzt. Abgelenkt lief er beinahe durch die Straßen Londons und versuchte irgendwie ruhig zu bleiben.

Es war denkbar, dass das ein Anschlag auf die englische Bevölkerung war. Aber es war genau so gut denkbar, dass das alles eine einzige Farce war. Eine Inszenierung auf höchstem Niveau. Würde aber Sutler und seine Anhängerschaft wirklich so etwas tun?

Das traute er selbst denen nicht zu... Dazu war diese Regierung doch wohl nicht in der Lage, oder? Oder doch? Er könnte sich auch einfach nur in den Hass gegen die Politik in diesem Lande verlaufen haben, dass er schon anfing Gespenster zu sehen. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, er sah nicht mehr klar, sondern verschwommen.

Es vermischte sich alles zu einem einzigen Bösen, das das Gesicht Sutlers trug. Kein Wunder, das Gesicht passte auch hervorragend zum personifizierten Unangenehmen... Aber er würde sicher keine Kinder vergiften. Nein, für so skrupellos hielt er diesen Mann nun auch nicht.

Er ging ein Stück weiter und lief aus Versehen in eine Frau rein, die ein kleines Mädchen an ihrer Hand hatte. Beide sahen sie ziemlich bedrückt aus.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nicht aufgepasst", sagte er aufrichtig empört über sein eigenes Benehmen und sah die Frau genauer an. Er kannte sie, sie war die Frau, die er in seinem allerersten Interview für die eingestampfte Zeitung befragt hatte.

Das kleine Baby, das sie damals im Arm gehalten hatte, das war nun wohl das Mädchen, das neben ihr ging.

„Nein, nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich stehe etwas neben mir", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und sah zu ihm auf.

„Sie sind doch...?" begann sie irritiert und deutete auf ihn.

„Ja, Ma'am, bin ich. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen seit dem Vorfall? Haben Ihre Nachbarn sich damit abgefunden, dass nicht jeder der Lüge verfällt?"

Sie sah sehr verhärmt aus, irgendwie kränklich und ziemlich müde. Die Tochter, Evey wie er sich erinnerte, schien verängstigt.

„Na ja, sie haben uns irgendwann in Ruhe gelassen. Aber das ist ohnehin nicht mehr das größte Problem... Unser Sohn ist... Er ging auf die St. Mary's Schule und mein Mann ist gerade bei ihm. Ach, Verzeihung, ich sollte Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen", sagte sie aufgebracht und ziemlich durcheinander.

Dann sah sie ihn noch einmal an und ging dann mit ihrer Tochter weiter. Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und rief eine Verabschiedung, dann verschmolzen die beiden Gestalten mit der Menge der Fußgänger.

Fassungslos stand er einfach da und sah ihnen nach. Dazu fiel ihm einfach nichts ein.


	28. Januar 2028

„ _Das Recht hat die merkwürdige Eigenschaft, dass man es behalten kann, ohne es zu haben."_

 _\- Joseph Unger (1828 – 1913)_

Die Proteste im Land wurden immer lauter und er meinte tatsächlich Mrs. Hammond als eine von den Sutler-Gegnern im Fernsehen wiedererkannt zu haben. Ihr Sohn war höchstwahrscheinlich unter den verstorbenen Kindern von St. Mary's, es war eine Tragödie.

Er selbst hatte sich an ein paar friedlichen Demonstrationen beteiligt, allerdings bekam er immer mehr das Gefühl, eigentlich gar nichts zu bewirken. Kein Wunder, denn die meisten Aufmärsche wurden direkt nach ihrer Formation wieder aufgelöst oder gewaltsam auseinander getrieben.

Creedy hatte tatsächlich keine Mühen gescheut, dem 'aufdringlichen Pöbel', wie die Demonstranten in den früheren regierungsfreundlichen Nachrichtensendungen tituliert wurden, eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Auch Sutler machte jetzt ernst, denn es gab jetzt eine 'Institution zur Überprüfung von medialem Gedankengut', kurz gesagt, eine Zensur-Stelle, die den Menschen alle Halbwahrheiten noch schön frisiert servierte.

Ein großer Erfolg und wieder ließen sich die Leute das gefallen, denn nachdem St. Mary's solch erschreckende Ausmaße hatte annehmen können, wie es nun mal geschehen war, kam wie aus dem Nichts ein Heilmittel gegen die tödliche Krankheit auf den Markt, es kam beinahe wie gerufen.

Wenn das nicht Sutler in die Hände gespielt hatte...

Dass damit etwas nicht stimmen konnte, das sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock, wie man so schön sagte. Aber die Nordfeuer-Partei hatte jetzt umso größeren Rückhalt und der Trend würde sicher noch weitergehen.

Es war erschreckend, aber all seine Versuche – sowohl die Sprengung von Gebäuden als auch die friedliche Demonstration für seine Überzeugung oder eben der neutrale Journalismus, den er seit Monaten nicht mehr betreiben konnte – hatten nichts gebracht.

Er lebte von all seinen Ersparnissen, die er sich immer für diesen Fall zurückgelegt hatte. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie er heute definitiv sagen musste. Sonst wäre er sicher schon längst auf der Straße gelandet. Allerdings wunderte er sich, dass er überhaupt ein Vermögen hatte ansparen können, denn man hatte ein paar Gerüchte über Einzelfälle gehört, die sogar vollkommen enteignet worden sein sollen.

Hauptsächlich diejenigen, die früher einer anderen Partei angehört hatten und sich bis zu dem Tag ihrer Existenzvernichtung weigerten der Nordfeuer-Partei beizutreten. Aber rein rechtlich war das alles kein Problem, die entsprechenden, sogenannten Notstandsgesetze waren schließlich schon vor Jahren für diesen Fall verabschiedet worden.

Sutler hatte also immer Recht, egal wie man es drehte und wie sehr man sich wehrte. Die gesetzliche Grundlage war leider da.

Sutler hatte also Recht, ohne Recht zu haben, weil man es einfach hinnahm und ihm das Recht gab. Man sollte also immer zuerst vor seiner eigenen Haustür kehren, bevor man andere beschuldigte. Vielleicht sollte er also seine Pläne noch einmal hinterfragen, um einen effektiveren aufstellen zu können.

Es wurde nämlich Zeit, dass etwas passierte.


	29. November 2028

„ _Aber auch ihr noch, meine Brüder, sprecht mir: was kündet euer Leib von eurer Seele? Ist eure Seele nicht Armut und Schmutz und ein erbärmliches Behagen? Wahrlich, ein schmutziger Strom ist der Mensch. Man muss schon ein Meer sein, um einen schmutzigen Strom aufnehmen zu können, ohne unrein zu werden. Seht, ich lehre euch den Übermenschen, in ihm kann eure große Verachtung untergehn. Was ist das Größte, das ihr erleben könnt? Das ist die Stunde der großen Verachtung. Die Stunde, in der euch auch euer Glück zum Ekel wird und ebenso die Vernunft und eure Tugend."_

 _\- aus 'Also sprach Zarathustra', Friedrich Nietzsche_

Es war Bettys dreizehnter Todestag. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich schon so lange her sein sollte. Er erinnerte sich noch ziemlich genau daran wie er sie ein letztes Mal besucht hatte, er hatte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ausgepackt und dann war sie gestorben.

Nicht, dass es nicht abzusehen gewesen wäre, doch war er dennoch geschockt gewesen, als es tatsächlich passiert war. Man konnte noch so sehr mit dem Tod eines Menschen rechnen, man würde doch immer überfordert und überrascht sein. Man würde immer verärgert sein, dass man nicht doch einen Tag mehr mit dem Verstorbenen hatte verbringen können.

Der Mensch war generell mit allem unzufrieden. Auch er, das war ihm bewusst, er wollte sich gar nicht davon freisprechen. Besonders in den letzten Jahren war er es nicht gewesen.

Nun gehörte er zu den Geächteten, den Wertlosen. Er war arbeitslos, hatte zwar noch seine Wohnung gehabt, aber es reichte den meisten zu wissen, dass er seinen Lebensunterhalt nicht auf die herkömmliche Weise verdiente, deshalb auch die ständigen Besuche der Fingermänner, die ihn 'mal untersuchen sollten', wie sie es formuliert hatten.

Er war mittlerweile knapp zehn Mal wegen 'Verhaltensauffälligkeit' angezeigt worden und er hatte geduldig auf den Tag gewartet, an dem er endlich verhaftet wurde. Doch er hatte sehr viel länger gewartet als zunächst gedacht. Auch die neuen Regierungsorgane arbeiteten nicht schneller, nur weil sie bösartiger waren gegen jede Art von Mensch, die nicht in ihr Weltbild passte.

Letztendlich hatten sie ihn doch geholt, am vierten November des Jahres 2028. Er hatte einen sehr kurzen Prozess bekommen, den man eigentlich kaum als solchen bezeichnen konnte, aber er wollte ihnen wenigstens das zugestehen.

Immerhin war er kein Jurist, der das Gegenteil schlüssig beweisen konnte. Einen Anwalt hatte er auch nicht, also war Gegenwehr hinfällig. Jetzt saß er in einem Transportwagen, zusammen mit fünfzehn anderen verhafteten Menschen und sie wurden irgendwo hingebracht, niemand wusste wohin.

Es war ohnehin egal, denn höchstwahrscheinlich gingen sie in den Tod und das stand jedem einzelnen von ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, nein, beinahe gemeißelt. Er kam sich vor wie ein roher Marmorstein, der nur noch von Sutler und Creedy bearbeitet werden sollte. Sie meißelten ihnen allen ein Gesicht der Angst ein, eine verzerrte Fratze.

Das immer lächelnde Gesicht Guy Fawkes' fiel ihm unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken ein, denn er strahlte immer den gleichen Mut aus, hatte niemals Angst und war tatsächlich für seine Sache in den Tod gegangen. Eine Tatsache, die er jetzt beneidete, denn augenblicklich wünschte er sich, dass er vielleicht die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte, um alle gescheiterten Versuche zu wiederholen und seine Anfängerfehler korrigieren zu können.

Leider bekäme er die Chance nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich sogar nie wieder, aber das war schon in Ordnung, immerhin hatte er es versucht...

Regentropfen liefen unaufhörlich an der beschlagenen Scheibe des Transporters nach unten und er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Sie fuhren auf jeden Fall aus London raus, aber die Schilder an den Straßen waren abmontiert worden, um ihnen die Orientierung zu nehmen, wie er vermutete. Clever, so konnte niemand verraten wo sie waren, falls jemand jemals die Flucht schaffen sollte.

Er ging trotzdem nicht davon aus, dass es so weit kommen konnte, denn die Menschen waren sorgfältig und organisiert, das sah man schon daran wie der Gefangenentransport vonstatten gegangen war. Einfach wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk, präzise und perfekt.

Sie fuhren noch etwa eine halbe Stunde durch den unaufhörlichen Regen, der passte zum Datum, denn Betty war – wie gesagt – schon dreizehn Jahre lang tot. Sie wäre sicher daran interessiert gewesen wie er sich entwickelt hatte, doch wäre sie enttäuscht. Mit Sicherheit.

Er hatte seine Psychologin auch seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr besucht, das war aber auch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sie unter ihrer Telefonnummer im Provinzkrankenhaus nicht mehr zu erreichen gewesen war. Mit etwas mehr Mühe hätte er sie sicher finden können, doch hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, selbst wieder enttäuscht zu werden, so wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen.

Unter Umständen war sie aber auch schon längst verhaftet und irgendwo verscharrt worden, das war die näherliegende Erklärung. So hart es klang, aber es war eben so, dass einem in dieser Welt nichts geschenkt wurde.

Ihm selbst ja auch nicht, also würde es ihn nicht verwundern, wenn alle, die er je gekannt hatte, ebenfalls in einem von innen beschlagenen Transporter im Regen aus London heraus gekarrt worden wären.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich ein wenig so wie ein Zuchtschwein, das in einem LKW, eng zusammengepfercht mit anderen Leidensgenossen, zum Schlächter gebracht wurde. Fressen oder gefressen werden... Er hätte sich fürs Fressen entscheiden sollen, aber es war nun einmal zu spät sich jetzt noch über Entscheidungen zu ärgern. Er würde das hier wahrscheinlich eh nicht überleben. Wenn doch, dann würde er sicherlich seine zweite Chance zu nutzen wissen, da war er sich sicher.

Falls er also – durch welche Umstände auch immer hervorgerufen – eine zweite Chance bekommen sollte, was doch so selten vorkam, so würde er sie effektiv nutzen und England aufrütteln, und wenn es mehrere Dekaden dauern sollte, das war ihm egal. Nochmal würde ihm das sicher nicht passieren.

Sie fuhren gerade auf ein eingezäuntes und streng bewachtes Gelände. Interessiert sah er sich um, auch wenn sein Herz raste wie nach einem längeren Lauf. Innerlich wappnete er sich dafür, dass es von allem das letzte sein könnte, was er machte. Ein letztes Mal atmen, ein letzter Herzschlag, ein letztes Mal Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Ein letztes Mal verstecken.

Sie würden nichts aus ihm herausbekommen, ganz egal wie viele Fragen sie ihm stellen würden. Er würde nicht antworten. Wenn sie ihm überhaupt Fragen stellen wollten, denn bei der Massenabfertigung, die er im Hof vor einem Gebäude erkennen konnte, ahnte er, dass hier aus einer ganz anderen Motivation gehandelt wurde.

Mehrere Transporter standen bereits vor dem Gebäude im Regen und er sah sich die Menschenmengen an, die gerade in das Gebäude geführt wurden. Einige Pseudo-Soldaten führten die Gruppen an und er musste unwillkürlich an die Konzentrationslager der Nationalsozialisten denken, von denen er immer wieder Bilder in seinen Geschichtsbüchern gefunden hatte.

Seine Garage konnten sie ihm auch nicht nehmen, er hatte keinen Hinweis bei sich in der Wohnung hinterlassen, immer alles direkt vor Ort geregelt und der Vermieter selbst war auch vor ein paar Wochen verschwunden, der würde ihn also auch nicht verraten. Seine Gedanken und sein wertvollster Besitz waren also geschützt.

Der Transporter hielt an und sie bekamen den Befehl aufzustehen und aus dem Wagen herauszugehen, in Zweiergruppen aufgestellt. Es wurde ja immer besser. Was auch immer hier vorging, es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit...

„Willkommen in Larkhill", dröhnte gerade die Stimme eines Mannes in Uniform zu ihnen herüber, während sie im strömenden Regen standen.

„Sie wissen sicher alle, weshalb sie hier sind", behauptete er danach und er hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, wenn nicht mehrere Maschinengewehre auf sie gerichtet gewesen wären. Die Szenerie war grotesk, einfach verzerrt und auf eine absurde Art und Weise entbehrte sie auch nicht der Prise Komik, die man beinahe erwarten würde.

„Sie werden jetzt ihrer Kleidung entledigt und dann werden Sie zu Ihren Zellen gebracht", verkündete der Uniformierte und dann geschah auch direkt das Angekündigte. Sie hatten es also eilig. Während er mit den anderen in das Gebäude geführt wurde, schlug ihm der ekelhafte Geruch von Verwesung entgegen, sie hatten wahrscheinlich hier draußen im Hof ein Massengrab.

Es war also doch definitiv vergleichbar mit...

„Hey, bist du taub?" wurde sein Gedanke unterbrochen und er wurde unsanft am Arm gepackt. Dann wurde er auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, hinter ihm ertönte ein summendes Geräusch, ein Rasierer. Sein Kopf wurde innerhalb von ein paar Minuten kahlgeschoren und direkt darauf führte man ihn schon in eine nummerierte Zelle.

Auf seiner Tür war eine römische Fünf. An diesem verregneten fünften November betrat er die Zelle mit der Nummer Fünf. V.

Der Rest ist Geschichte.


	30. Schlussbemerkung

„ _In the end our idea will overcome all barriers. We were allowed to be pioneers, but first we have to die for this idea. So many young people die for this regime, it's time that somebody dies against it!"_

 _\- Sophia Magdalena Scholl (1921 – 1943)_


End file.
